Legend of the Razgriz
by Zidane Lightning Saix
Summary: The AA get to Berlin for a mission, while Shinn goes through an unusual experience. KxF and the canon couples after GSD. Ch12 Updated!
1. Forgotten Curses

CE 74, after the Battle of Mesiah, and the end of the war, the recently formed Earth Sphere United Federation is still cleaning the remnants of both LOGOS and Gilbert Dullindal's followers. The Confederation Space Force, a fleet with Naturals and Coordinators who once fought for the Clyne Faction and the Alliance of Three Ships, are the main force for Chairman Lacus Clyne of PLANT and Representative Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb, the head who created the Federation. As the battle for a true peaceful Earth Sphere continues on, in a remote PLANT controlled space zone, a ZAFT patrol catch up an unusual signal…

"What the…? Gabe, I'm picking a strange signal" Said the newbie to his wing commander.

"Specify that"

"The signal's ID is from ZAFT, but is broadcasting on an old EAF frequency"

"Say again!"

"As a matter of fact, the ID code is similar of the old squad of Colonel Zala when he fought on the Valentine War. Is on the IFF records, but the EAF frequency is making the whole system nuts"

If the fact of the ID signal was strange, the whole issue startled the ZAFT wing leader "Mark the location of the beacon and secure the area. I'll radioed the Regal and make them found Colonel Zala on the PLANTS"

"What did you think we've found?"

"A ton of troubles…"

* * *

Aprilius was the center of the PLANTS and the headquarters of ZAFT, the central administration for all Coordinators and their allies. For Colonel Athrun Zala of Confed Space Forces, dealing with former ZAFT renegades and EAF rouges loyal to Blue Cosmos were becoming a routine. With all the paperwork he has to deal, he wished that Meyrin Hawke were at his side instead of being on the Eternal, helping with the field tests of the newly repaired Destiny Gundam. As he was to sigh, his screen flashed with an incoming transmission.

"Zala here"

"Colonel, the Nazca-Class vessel Regal has sent an encoded transmission. They said that is on Priority One"

Athrun knows that even in peaceful times an alert of some class break up once in a while, but a Priority One was a critical issue. It could mean an offensive strike or something bigger.

"Send the data" As he read the file, Athrun paled…

"Put the fleet on full alert in all sectors, prepare the I-Justice for an emergency dispatch and notify the Eternal and the Archangel to meet me at the Rendezvous point designated!"

Athrun was sweating hard, and he has a very good reason for that…

He recognized the ID signal.

* * *

Shinn Asuka wasn't a very happy man. Since he was assigned to the Confederation Space Force he expected that he could make the difference this time. Unfortunately, his "flight instructor" wasn't making things easier for him.

"C'mon, Shinn! You're getting sloppier than before! Even your performance at Messiah was better than this."

Shinn was very pissed. Not only he was powerless, but deep inside he knew his instructor could own him anytime… again. And boy, General Kira Yamato was giving him a very detailed combat flying lesson with the Strike Freedom... in pain.

"Gimme a break, General! Unless you want Lacus-sama to pay for Destiny's overhauling once again!"

"He's right Kira-kun. Give the poor guy a break" Captain Murrue Ramius interceded, since this was the third time in a row that Shinn lost to the Sword of Freedom. Before that, Lunamaria Hawke, who now was watching the whole ordeal as the defender of both Archangel and Eternal, also didn't have any luck against him in the Impulse. The rest of the newbies from EAF, ZAFT and Orb were training with the DOM Troopers in close vicinity of the Archangel.

"Alright. Meyrin, bring home Impulse and Destiny. They deserve a well earned break."

"Hold on a second, General. We're picking a transmission from the PLANTS."

"What is it?"

"It's from Athrun-san! And it's encoded Priority One." As Meyrin started to blush as she tought on Athrun, Kira reed the whole file, and just like the Sword of Justice, he also paled.

"Miriallia, I need this clarified ASAP, got a bad feeling about this" Kira was right on the mark, as Miriallia confirmed his fears.

"It's genuine."

"Everybody back to the ships, immediately!"

As Kira barked the orders and everyone was returning to the ships, a single name crossed his mind, and his blood started to boil

"Raw Le Creuset…!"

* * *

Deep inside, Yzak Joule knew that he would do this someday, and, as you can imagine, Yzak was fuming at his own bad luck.

"Explain why do I have to take you to some place as if my ship were a damn taxi!"

In any other time, Athrun would laugh at expense of his friend, but this particular mission was very important.

"Because if I'm right, the whole Earth Sphere might be in danger, and one of the worst kind. I cannot say anything else until we verify that place"

"Whatever you say…. Anyways, I send Dearka and Shiho ahead of us to meet the Archangel. Just to be sure."

"Still stomping on Dearka after Miriallia dump him?"

"A Coordinator dumped by a Natural… I still can't imagine that."

* * *

After the uneventful encounter, both ships arrived minutes later to the facility, and after securing the area, they move into place. Chandra was searching any signs inside.

"Sensors detect breathable atmosphere inside, but all the entry codes are disabled"

"That means we're gonna need help. Miri, radioed the Eternal and have Meyrin to join the rest of the landing crew."

"Roger!"

"Stay on guard. Anything could happen inside."

"I hope not, Captain."

Minutes later, the whole landed crew entered the facility. While Shinn and Lunamaria's group searched the lower levels, Kira, Athrun and Meyrin's team found a rather disturbing lab in the upper levels.

"Recognize this, Kira?"

"I wish I don't. It's like the lab we found in Mendel during the Valentine War"

"Colonel!" One of the soldiers of the group alerted Athrun.

"What do we have?"

"Cartridges and signs of a heavy gunfight. Some of the traces are newer. I'd say a couple of weeks max."

"So, someone found this and then… what?"

"Question here is, who found it first and what do they found. Meyrin, crack the main computer and try to recover any bit of data…" Before Athrun finish the sentence, the little red headed was already diving into the facility's server.

"Did you say something?"

"Never mind…"

At the same time, Kira received a transmission from Shinn and Luna.

"General, there's a hangar in here. Big enough for a battleship and at least a mobile suit. The markers have been erased, but there's a lot of materials from both ZAFT and the EAF"

"Undrestood. Secure the area, and wait for further orders"

"Roger!"

"What do you think?" Athrun had a slight idea of the place, but wanted to hear Kira's viewpoint.

"An Extended lab for Coordinators, maybe. That doesn't make any sense, but having in mind Creuset's code in here…"

"Athrun-san! Kira-san!" Meyrin's voice alerted both officers.

"What is it?"

"Some kind of list. In a way, it's similar to the one founded months ago in Lodonia on Earth"

"So, it's really and Extended lab…" Athrun's thoughts were right on the spot.

"What do you mean by similar?"

"Because there are not only Coordinators here. Even more, there's something else that's strange"

If things were very bad in that moment, they turned into bizarre status.

"There's also a list of KIA, and most of them are dated from the Valentine War. Specially from the EAF"

"What!"

"Cloning…" Kira's statement was clear, and with Creuset involved, it was a logical deduction.

"It may be another of Dullindal's works of his Destiny Plan"

"And an accelerated one. I found the file of a successful experiment. The date is only a couple months ago"

As Kira searched the file, what he found will change his point of view, and also, his way of fighting, even if he didn't know at that moment.

- Subject growing proceeded normally and steady. Although some parts of it's mental processes are still erratic, it may become a formidable asset for the cause and the main piece of the final task assigned.

Subject ID Number: 105201

Former Alignment: Earth Alliance Forces

Former Rank: Crewman Second Class

Status: Deceased / All data erased from the EAF database

Name: Flay Allster

* * *

Alright, this marks my official return as a writer.

I wanted to make a story with Flay, and based with the so-so final act of GSD, Kira and company need a more substantial reason to fight, or at least, to have a real antagonist faction, even if Kira and Athrun fight with the Strike Freedom or the I-Justice.

Bear with me for a while, since I still have problems adapting to writing style (my former fics were on script), and my limited time is hampering me.


	2. The Gathering

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Before I continue, have in mind that Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny and all their characters and mecha are not my properties... but I'll kill to have a Flay, Lacus, Lunamaria, Meyrin...

* * *

Since the end of the Battle of Messiah, the PLANTS were the headquarters for almost all Confed activities, as the Earth was still rebuilding what LOGOS and Blue Cosmos destroyed – almost all the alliance – and there was anxiety all over the planet as raiders started to loot what the weakened EAF had left. At the central station in Aprilius, while the Archangel was being refitted, Kira had a little chat with Lacus about the founded facility, but the former songstress wasn't making things easy…

"What do you mean with 'can't send the fleet'?"

"While Athrun was right by putting the fleet on alert, even with what you found on that lab is not enough to send everybody on a wild goose chase. Not while we still got to take care of the remnants of Blue Cosmos and Dullindal's group."

"We're talking about Dullindal's and Creuset's legacy, Lacus. You know that we cannot take that lightly."

"I know, but I can't dispatch the whole fleet just for that. That's why I need you to take care of a little assignment that just came across now regarding the standard issues." Even if Kira acknowledge the necessity of gaining the people's real trust by stopping raiders and remnants, this was way too bigger for placing it aside, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"There has been a series of attacks on some independent settlements and transports ships in one of the secondary trading routes."

"I see. Hunting down rouges again with newbies…" Now, this was a no gaining situation for Kira, as he has been doing this for the last months before starting training Shinn and Luna.

"The problem here is that the attackers were dispatched by someone"

"Wha…?" Ok, now there was something here that was not right.

"Most of the transports reported a mysterious and unknown ship appearing from nowhere and taking down all raiders. Most strange is the fact that there hasn't been any radio communication with that ship, only light signals."

"Jamming?"

"Not reported. Alongside with that ship, there also some Murasames, all painted in black… and a Mobile Suit with a V fin on the head."

"It can't be…"

"Sounds like your wild goose chase had a lead on. As I said before, I can't send a task force, but a small strike wing can investigate the source." Being in politics for some time now has make Lacus more clever, and also gave her a mischievous smile.

"Meaning…?" More than a question, that was Kira in a 'I-know-what-that-means-so-I'll-do-it right-away' situation.

"I'm placing you in direct charge of this task. You can pick your own personnel."

"You really enjoy this kind of thing, isn't it?"

"The benefit of being the main figure in Confed." Lacus's smile was perfect for a Master Card CM… priceless.

* * *

"Just like that… Lacus really scare me sometimes." Athurn was kind of relieved by getting out of his office. Thanks to the recent incident, that was getting more and more frequently.

"Maybe that's the problem right now."

"Pardon me?"

"We've been with so much work that we hardly talk about things that are not related to job."

"Worried that what happen between me and Cagalli repeat with you?"

"Can't say... really"

"Well, back to the main issue, what's gonna be?

"We'll use the Archangel, since it's being re-supplied. Besides, this issue is directly related to the ship and it's main crew." The fact that Flay was on the experiments list was enough to make it personal for all the veterans of the now legendary ship.

"Another thing: I'm getting you out of that desk and back into the I-Justice as a permanent assignment."

"Who else will be with us?"

"For starters, Shinn and Lunamaria. Both need field experience with Confed personnel. And since the Archangel's catapults have been fitted for the Impulse, there will be no problem. Meyrin will be also with us, since she can crack almost every existing computer and we need our most trusted people on the CIC:"

"Should I say 'thank you' for that?" Athrun know that it was awkward talking about this issue with Kira, specially since his relation with Cagalli ended and the little red head was gaining more than just Athrun's trust.

"I'm not doing this for you if that's what you are thinking. What happened between Cagalli and you is your own affair."

"Ok, I'll give that to you. Anything else?"

"Since we already got help from the Alliance's tech staff, I need you to handle the rest of the ZAFT personnel. Lacus sent most of the newbies to the Eternal, so we need MS pilots."

"I can think on three of them that can be perfect for the job. But I need to handle one of them."

"Oh no, not him…"

"Yes… him."

* * *

Having served only in the ill fated Minerva, Shinn was amazed with the Archangel. The whole ship was amazing, even if was already an older ship. After receiving his orders, both Lunamaria and him were waiting in the hangar, just as the Destiny and the Impulse were getting loaded.

"Is still strange that we're here, standing in the hangar of the same ship we were shooting at months ago."

"That's why you need to learn some rules for us… kid!" Kojiro Murdock, chief engineer of the Archangel's MS hangar, was going to make "the lecturing" to him.

"Chief Murdock. What rules are you talking abut?" Luna was still a little confused, but she could read the expression of the chief, and took a couple steps back. She knew when to let Shinn take all the heat.

"You may have more rank than me as Confed MS pilots, and also the ones that blast the enemy MS outside, but here, inside this hangar, I'm God for you, and that means that if you trash your MS and give my crew overtime work, I'll dump you on the brig… if I'm in a good mood. Specially you, kid"

"Eh… ok." Being owned constantly by Kira and Athrun teach Shinn that he needed to gain the trust of everybody on the Archangel, so his attitude has been tamed. Lunamaria also help in that department, luckily for him.

"Ok, since you understand that, let's talk about the rules."

Looking Luna for any help, Shinn was asking himself were in the Earth Sphere has he been dumped on!

* * *

"You must be kidding me!" Yzak love giving orders, not being ordered to.

"I'm not kidding. Those orders give me clearance to commission any personnel I ask."

"Me, serving on the Legged Ship! Must be the end of the world!"

"It's 'Pegasus'" After the war, the Archangel was 'retagged' as Pegasus for the ZAFT Forces, as the ship owned them twice in a row, ending both wars, and claiming a great deal of respect on both ZAFT and the EAF.

"Whatever it is! There's no way I'm going to accept this!"

"Dearka and Shiho have already signed the transfer papers and join the squad." Point for Athrun. Yzak knew that even if he refused the order, losing Dearka, and specially Shiho would weaken his command.

"That's blackmailing, you damn cheater!"

"The orders came directly by Lacus and General Yamato…" Double 'ouch'. Yzak may be a blockhead, but refusing orders for Chairwoman Clyne and the acclaimed war hero of the Confederation were very bad news right now.

"That's double cheap, you bastard, and you know it!"

"That's why I'm the one asking you. Besides, that will give you the chance to bash Dearka more deeply, and more time to relax without having to wait for orders from central command. Tempting, isn't it?"

"You weren't this open… Something has changed, you know? Or I should say 'someone' changed you?" Strike for Yzak. He knew how to corner Athrun: talking about personal issues with someone as introverted as him. The Sword of Justice needed a way out of that, and fast.

"That's not the point here. So, you're on? Or you'll try to appeal before Lacus?"

"… I hate when you do that!" Busted! Yzak knew when to give up…

* * *

At the bridge of the Archangel, Kira was updating the news to the central command of the ship, and, also requesting an extra help for his special friends.

"That's the whole picture. You can decline the offer, since the training sortie was officially your last assignment on the military forces." 2 wars and having found, lost and found again their paths, were enough for Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Flaga. Kira knew that he can't impose the mission to them, but he needed to ask, as a friend, for their guide and assistance.

"You shouldn't be asking that if you already know the answer, kid. We're on!"

"Although I think that enough was enough, Flay was part of this ship. She was family, and if someone wants to tarnish that feeling, will have to answer to all of us."

"As for me, the training mission was the last for the Colonel Neo Lorrnoke. As to now, officially I'm back to be Mwu La Flaga, of the Archangel."

"Mwu-san, Murrue-san…"

"The same goes for us, Kira!" Miriallia Haw, Arnold Neumann and Dalida Rolhala Chandra III were also the kind of people that would help a friend in need.

"Thank you… to all of you." As if on cue, Meyrin entered the bridge.

"Excuse me, General. This is the personnel issue orders sent by Colonel Zala." In spite her heroics stunts by helping Athrun in the previous war, Meyrin was still a little shy when comes to Kira, still calling him "General Yamato" instead of only "Kira-san"

"Thanks, Meyrin. Tell Athrun that we'll be waiting for him in the briefing room for any final orders."

"Yes, Sir" As Meyrin went her way, Kira skipped the papers handed to see the ZAFT personnel and his main strike force assigned.

**Yzak Joule: Slash ZAKU Phantom**

**Dearka Elsman: Gunner ZAKU Warrior**

**Shiho Hahnnenfuss: Prototype GOUF Ignited DEEP ARMS**

Alongside with a couple of rookie Red Coats in the now aging GuAIZ-R for main ship defense, Kira was lost in his thought when a distant echo in his mind make him turn around, and look the space…

* * *

Far away from Kira and his friends, a battle has just ended. The wreckage shows a couple of Daggers and old GINN's and a battleship of some kind. From the smoke of a last explosion, an unknown red, gray and black Mobile Suit, obviously a Gundam type thanks to the double V fin on its head, saw the scenario as its mother ship, which looks like a highly modified Nelson class with gigantic side-pods and a more bulky main body, starts to retreat. On the bridge, it's Captain, a stunning brunette, was reviewing the engagement with her crew.

"Last raider, shoot down. Only one of our Musasames was lightly damaged and the attacked cargo ship is retreating." The CIC operator, a petite glass girl ended the report.

"Any sign of our pursuers?"

"None."

"Two weeks and nothing… I smell a rat here. Alright. Launch flares, bring our MS home. Mr. Harper, any luck with the long range radio?"

"If you expect a miracle, Captain, you're asking the wrong person. We cannot even send a text message. The only thing that works is the direct link with missy's MS."

"So, we're still on this silent run until reaching the atmosphere. Contact her at once."

"Roger"

Inside the mysterious Gundam, the lone figure receives the transmission, used only by the ship and her MS.

"Seems that you live by your abilities."

"Seems so… even If I don't even remember my own name."

"Whatever it is, I request your full help for now on. You know that you can refuse."

"I'll help. Somehow, I think that I can find and answer with you." Then, she started to sense a certain feeling. Something… warm… and longing.

"You ok?" The Captain saw the sudden change on the girl features.

"Yeah, that's nothing…" After a couple of seconds, she straightened herself.

"Razgriz, Omega returning home."

* * *

Ok, before you ask about Kira and company being some OCC, I'm taking into account what Kira said to Dullindal in GSD, the "I'm prepared to take that path". That's the same for everyone on the Archangel.

As for the unknown ship, I had the image of a somewhat Battlestar Galactica for this one, both for practice uses and part of what's next, and the Nelson class is bulky enough to do that. I already have a name for that ship, just wait.

About our mysterious Gundam, the Omega… I'll tell you later about it. At lest I let you know that it's main color scheme is grey, with black and red on the joints and sides, and it has the only weapon I know that can be more than a match for any kind of shielding or armor in CE.


	3. The Angel, the Witch and the Demon

Being a leader is somewhat a challenge, especially for someone that is not issue to give orders. Kira Yamato has been struggling with that since he was applied as General of the Orb Forces during the last part of the Break the World War. Now, as the Archangel and their escort vessels (the Laurassia-Class carrier Mythos and the EAF Drake-class escort ship Paris) are heading towards the coordinates signaled by the transports when they encountered the mysterious ship, Kira is yet learning about that, and being helped by Colonel Ramius and Athrun at the general mission briefing with the whole MS pilot roster helps a lot.

"Basically, we'll be following the trail of this 'ghost ship' for the time being. As Kira stated, is not the full operation that he wanted at first, but a chase."

"As for the MS squads and their leaders, Athrun will have the authority to choose. Athrun."

"We'll use 3 squads. Yzak, Dearka and Shiho will be our scouts, as well as our main alert squad. Yzak will lead."

"You're damn right!"

"In short, we're the ship's cannon fodders, isn't it?"

"Keep this in mind, Dearka. You will have plenty of action when the time comes. That's acceptable, isn't that right Yzak?"

"Yeah, especially when he needs to talk with the CIC…"

"Why you…"

"Men…" Even with her almighty patience, Shiho still manage to mutter with a deep sigh.

"Colonel Flaga will lead the defenders of the Archangel. Most of the rookies in the GuAIZ-R and the Windams will take position alongside with the ship. We don't want to make another Minerva." Athrun knew very well that one of the most important things in combat is to preserve your home base. Within space, the Akatsuki could shield the whole ship, and the rookies could have a better chance of survival if they encountered combat.

"As for the main attackers, Shinn and Lunamaria will take the lead, with Kira and me as backups."

"I'm flattered to be given some command, but would you mind explain why this?"

"You still need experience as a combat leader. Until now, you have been a forward soldier, but you must know when to give the right orders, especially when we crossed with allied forces."

"Most of us eventually will retire, and you and the new generation must be ready to handle the heat of the moment." By now, Shinn was really impressed with the whole crew of this ship. He already knew that most of them fight alongside, but this kind of trust and hope exceeded anything else.

"I don't really expect heavy fight, but I don't want to take risks. Ah, one more thing before I forget…" With that, Kira gave each one of the pilots a patch. With the symbol of a sword crossing a V fin and the words **'Justice and Freedom for All Mankind'**, like the air squadrons of old age, the Archangel MS pilots now are a true squad.

"Ok, that will be all for now. You're dismissed." As everyone came out of the briefing room, Mwu catch up with Kira.

"You've been a little lost for the last days. A dime for your thoughts?"

"I've been sensing something, even before we came out of Aprilius. I don't know what it is exactly… just..."

"Just?"

"Is a feeling… just like we sensed Creuset or Rey Za Burrel before, but without that dark aura."

"Another Newtype?" Just like the acronyms of the SEED, the idea of people with extended senses and spatial direction was called 'Newtype' now. Only Kira, Mwu and EAF ace pilot Morgan Chevalier were true recognized Newtypes for the moment.

"That's what I don't know"

* * *

Approaching the area close to Earth atmosphere, the motive of the Archangel's mission prepares for what seems to be an eventless descent to the planet. The crew of this unknown ship was wearing what seems to be the uniform of the United Emirates Orb, but in a dark black color scheme. On the ship's bridge, Captain Rosario Vasquez is still searching for and answer about everything that's happened in between.

"Ok, if I recall correctly, we found that lab, we suddenly engage in combat, lose our old ship, manage to find this one, the Omega and that girl we now called Razgriz, that I understand. What is still far from my comprehension is where in the hell those guys we fought came from!"

"More than the fact that they called themselves the Heirs of the Stars, they use MS that make the standard ZAFT MS look like cheap trash, and that they may be a whole army of Extended assassins or worse… not enough." 2nd LT Galen March, formerly of the EAF and second in command, stated the facts that the whole crew knew.

"I know… Hell, it was a lot easier back home, when we gained our independence. We knew the whole facts, and we knew all of our allies." Rosario was a former veteran of the Equatorial Union, having fought in the battle for the independence of the United States of South America alongside with the now legendary Ed "The Ripper" Harrelson.

"At least, this baby is well armed, and the fact that we escaped from the Heirs' pursuit, proves that."

"Alright, bonus point for the Lorelei for now." As Rosario stated, after a certain incident and seeing the power of the Omega and its pilot, the ship was named as Lorelei, just as the pilot of the Omega was nicknamed 'Razgriz'. "By the way, status report?"

"The ship is in perfect shape. We got two Murasames damaged, and the Omega is being checked in the central hangar. The alert Murasames are waiting in the side pod hangars."

"Right now, our priority is to descend to Earth, get the ship in real battle shape, and report directly to HQ."

"There's no enemy heat signature nearby, captain." Mai Sugou, CIC operator, as always, paying close attention to the radar.

"I only wish that we can get into the orbital window without having to engage in an orbital interception, that the only thing that I'm afraid."

"For all we know, this ship can withstand the entry…"

"I'm not talking about that. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Lorelei's central hangar, even if now only had the Omega, was big enough to hold at least a whole wing of MS. After the last engagement, the Omega, now all grey colored with its Variable Phase Shift turned off, was having a little overhauling, since most of its standard parts for the joints seem to have been "test only". Alongside with the techs, a beautiful red headed girl in a grey and red flight suit checks the OS of the MS.

"You know, I've seen many MS before, but nothing like this one, especially those beam cannons that carries." Tech Chief Brian Logan makes an understatement. For all motives, the Omega looked a little bit like the old Strike Gundam, but refined in some ways. The major differences are a couple of beam weapons attached on the back of the MS and its apparently lack of Striker Packs.

"Why is that?"

"I mean, these babies tore a beam shield like it was nothing! It packs a helluva punch this… what's the name? Variable… something…?"

"Variable Speed Beam Rifle. Just call it Whisper, ok? Make it simple."

"You're no fun. Enjoy life a little bit and let yourself loose for a while."

"I may do that eventually… if I can remember something about me, that is…"

"Any progress?"

"Not much. Even if I remembered the basics, there are some other little things, but all of them blurred in my mind. Nothing that may be a real lead."

"Well, for what doc said, you're neither an Extended nor a Coordinator. But for a Natural to have such piloting abilities, you're awesome!" Having seen her in combat, most of the pilots of the ship stated that she could be a class-A Coordinator, but the fact that the girl they called Razgriz was a Natural, was as shocking as the way she handled the Omega.

"I still got problems with that difference between people. I don't care if they are that so-called "Naturals" or "Coordinators". People are people and that's all."

"Friggin' politics, isn't it?"

"You've said so."

"Still, I've only known a couple of guys who can fly likewise. Morgan Chevalier of the EAF, and the legendary Mwu La Flaga."

"La Flaga…? That name rings some bells…"

"It would. The man is a living legend, being one of the aces of the Archangel."

"Archangel…" By now, Razgiriz was confused, as her scattered thoughts show her some flashes that she couldn't understand. Flashes of a white ship, some people that she didn't recognize and the figure of a faceless boy in a blue uniform. Logan saw that the girl was having what seems to be an Olympic headache.

"You ok? Want to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine… I think."

* * *

At the Archangel's bridge, Meyrin was still getting used to being second in command, and since the briefing has taken more than a few moments, the experience was becoming very valuable, thanks to the guide of Miriallia, Chandra and Neumann.

"XO, the Mythos informs that they had a small failure in their internal systems. They will slow down, but follow our route."

"Hail on the Mythos. Tell them that we'll send at least a couple of MS for cover."

"Roger."

"You're getting used to this, Meyrin-chan."

"Believe me, I really don't feel like someone who can give orders, even less command a ship."

"That's strange… I once knew someone that said the same thing to you." Having ended the briefing, Murrue entered the bridge, hearing the conversation.

"You do Captain?"

"There she goes, Neuman."

"You said so…" With Miri jiggling and the rest of the bridge bunnies knowing what was going on, Meyrin and Murrue continue their chat.

"Well, yes. She tough that she was not suited for command, even if the circumstances required her to do so. She was insecure, but with a little help of her friends, she managed to pull up the whole thing."

"What was of her?"

"She became a Colonel of Confed, one that's grateful that her XO is very much like her." By now, the whole bridge crew was just moving their heads in disbelief. Meyrin think it over for a while before realizing the joke.

"Captain, that was rude of you!"

"Sorry. But, in the past, you have distinguished yourself with quick decisions and understanding the real facts of the situation. First by helping Athrun, and then, serving with all of us during the last part of the previous war. That's why you're now appointed as the Archangel XO, even if you don't have the experience of the veterans of the Valentine War."

"I don't know if I can be worthy of wearing this uniform." As the treaty between Earth and the PLANTS went on, Confed formal uniforms were a combination of ZAFT, Orb and the OMNI Enforcers uniforms. Its standard color was mostly dessert. The upper part was the same as the EAF. The ZAFT belt was issued for the central part, and the use of pants or skirts was optional, depending of the users.

"For all I know, Athrun trust that you will do just fine." Murrue doesn't know how much that means for Meyrin – pretty much by the way – but at least, she knows that the petite red head will try her best.

* * *

Appreciating the little break of the journey until the arrival on the established coordinates, Lunamaria take her time to enjoy the thermal baths inside the ship. Alongside with her, Shiho manage to relax for a while, trying to avoid excessive work with the GOUF Deep Arms OS.

"I'm in heaven…"

"Yeah… Now, this is an assignment that I'm starting to enjoy. Being one of the few women in the frontlines can be truly stressing" Both Shiho and Lunamaria had enough experience to shadowed most of the male pilots of ZAFT. Serving with legends and surviving a couple of wars gave her both respect and a huge fan club in both the PLANTS and the Earth.

"Say… have you and Shinn… well…"

"Eh?"

"You know…"

"Ah… no, not yet. We still need time… for many things. _Especially for me to grab that damn cell phone and toss it into an airlock_" Even though Luna knew that Shinn's cell phone is the last memento of his family, the way he looks at it was starting to become real annoying for Luna, especially if she's trying to get him to get the message to be more intimate with her.

"I see…" The sudden silence was starting to become unbearable.

"Commander Youle and…"

"No, no luck in that. Yzak is still looking at me as his right hand, but not as a woman he can bed." Shiho's problem was that Yzak was a blockhead in personal relationships. Have all the former members of the Creuset Team have the same problem? That's a thought that still wanders on her mind.

"Ouch…"

"Yeah… We have it difficult, isn't it?"

"Yeah… real hard…" As both women sank more deeply into the bath, the alarms suddenly went on.

* * *

As if on cue, the Lorelei was having the same situation.

"Sit rep?"

"Massive heat signatures detected! Three carriers in front! One on our backs! They appeared from nowhere!"

"Damn! Mirage Colloid! And we can't change course…"

"Multiple heat signatures from the back carrier. Confirmed as MS!" Mai confirmed what Rosario feared. There was no way out but one…

"All hands, battle stations!"

* * *

On the Archangel side, a sudden burst startled everyone, as the Paris receive an energy blast on it's port side.

"Where the hell that come from!"

"An unknown heat signature from the side! Is a heavy ship, like a carrier!"

"We have no data of it on the library!" Now the problem was big. In a scenario when you're attacked by unknown forces, is like fighting blind, and Murrue don't want to take any chances.

"All hands, Alert Class-1! Prepare for combat!"

* * *

I could have ended this chapter earlier, but work, a sudden personal problem and politics have taken me down a little. The last part was a little bit rushed, but I want a full combat chapter. The names stated before have a logical explanation, but that's for another chapter. 


	4. Orbital Mayhem

Still under the uncertainty of the attackers' origin, Murrue and the bridge crew plan the next move.

"Sit Rep!"

"The unknown has stayed on our backs, attacking the Paris. It hasn't launched any MS yet, but the Paris has sent their Windams and Daggers against him."

"Captain, there's something on here. If they wanted to make a sneak attack, they should've targeted us." The post war service with the Clyne Faction gave Meyrin the security that she lacked during the past war, making her sharper in tactics.

"I know. Is like they want us to attack them. Trying to slow down…" Then, the reality of the facts hit Murrue like a brick wall. "Earth Orbit! They want to lure us away of the orbit!"

"The ghost ship?"

"Can't think of anything else…"

"Captain, multiple heat signatures from the unknown vessel¡Mobile Suits!"

"Library, talk to me!"

"No signature that we can recognize! New machines?" From bad o worse. Fighting new machines means new battle tactics, even for the aces of the Archangel.

"We can't let ourselves delayed here. If only we can reach the Mythos…"

"I think I know how to do it, but I need time." It was somewhat crazy, but one thing that Meyrin has learned from the Archangel is that they do crazy things work.

"You got it! Patrol Squad, Defensive Squad, prepare to launch!"

* * *

"What's going on?"

"Don't know, kid! Seems that someone appeared to play hardball!" Murdock and his mechanic team rushed to finish the final checks on all MS for the engagement.

"Then let's get them where they hurt the most!"

**"Patrol Squad, prepare for launch! I repeat, Patrol Squad, prepare for launch!"** Miri's voice made echo inside the whole hangar.

"That's our cue!" As Yzak, Dearka and Shiho were transferred to the catapults, back on the bridge, Murrue gives Miri the launching sequence of the MS as Meyrin finish her idea to contact the Mythos.

"Captain, the modified Korinthos is ready!"

"You sure this will work?"

"At least they will know that something is definitely wrong here."

"Point taken! Miriallia-san, Joule and Dearka side to side and in intervals, then the same for Shiho-san and Mwu. After that, the rookies will deploy"

"Roger! Blaze ZAKU Phantom, Gunner ZAKU Warrior, to the Linear Catapult!" Back on the Archangel's dual catapults, Yzak and Dearka awaits the 'Go' signal.

"Ready to go?"

"Whenever you said. Hey, Miri! Wish me luck." But with a serious luck and what seems to be a frown, Miri jettison Dearka without warning or the sound of the catapult claxon. Yzak watches the whole show as he hear Dearka's sudden cry.

"Still owned by a Natural girl… Yzak Joule! Blaze ZAKU Phantom, going out!"

After that, Shiho launches in time to reunite with both Yzak and Dearka, and they accelerate towards the enemy MS as Mwu and the rookies form up and start their run to protect the Paris. At the same time, the Archangel fires the modified Korinthos and accelerates toward the Earth Orbit.

* * *

Near the atmosphere, the Lorelei had even worst luck, and Captain Vasquez knew very well the whole situation: they were royally screwed right now.

"Tactical!"

"Even though the numbers, the three vessels in front don't seem to attack us, but the one in our tails is starting to veer in this direction"

"A pincer attack! They would want to canned us between their ships!"

"Multiple heat signatures detected! Confirmed Den'an-Types MS!"

"CIC, engage CIWS! Launch the alert Murasames, but hold the Omega for a while. We'll play defensive until we can think a way to get off!" Inside the main hangar, Razgriz was already inside the Omega, activating its OS.

**G **eneral

**U **nlimited

**N **anomachine

**D **iffuser /

**A **ttacker

**M **odule

Advanced Maneuver Prototype OS Ver1.0

But as she finished settling up, the bridge direct transmission came up.

**"Hold your horses, missy. The Captain wants to know the whole facts before getting all blazing guns."**

"Great, we could be blasted in a second and she wants to think…"

**"We don't like to fight with a bind, especially if we're at total disadvantage."** The red head pilot knows that even if she was able to fight by herself against the Den'an-Types, the Murasames and the Lorelei would be unprotected in this tactical scenario, so, with a sigh, she gave up the discussion.

"Razgriz, acknowledge! _This is going to be a long day…_"

* * *

Inside the front attacking vessels, highly modified and armored Nazca-class carriers, their crew, all clad in dark blue uniforms with little to none markers, awaited the move of the Lorelei. The Captain of the command ship, a man in his mid twenties, wonders about the current scenario.

"The waiting game begins. Launch the pods to the surface. Our land troops need to start their ops soon."

"Roger, Captain."

"Now, let see if we can recover the ship… or sunk it."

* * *

Back to the battle zone of the Paris, Mwu has taken defensive position on the damage EAF ship with the two remaining rookies of the Archangel, as he radioed Yzak's group.

"Kids, we're ready! Don't forget to record and transmit the telemetry of this new MS to the Archangel."

"Copy that! Dearka, Shiho, let's see how good are this guys!"

"But fast, I already lost all of the Paris' Daggers. Only a couple of Windams stand against those things!" As they centered their targets, Shiho wasn't joking. The remaining Windams barely hold the squadron of black-colored MS. At first sight, they looked like modified DOM Troopers, but their firepower was even higher than the DOM's. Dearka was somewhat surprised as soon as he was already engaging an enemy MS.

"This guys pack a helluva' punch! And are way fast for their size!"

"In that case, let's balance the table!" Shiho didn't lose time and open fire. The GOUF Deep Arms, a prototype made with both ZAFT and Orb technology, had dual-mobile energy cannons on both shoulders, with a store chamber for beam swords in each shoulder, similar to the Saviour's beam swords rack. The shield and the tri-barreled beam weapon on their arms were discarded, mostly because of Shiho's flying style, but a beam machinegun was attached to a hard point on the back of the GOUF. As soon as an enemy MS was on her sights, Shiho fire the energy cannons. Could've been a direct hit, but the attacker deploy an energy shield.

"Crap, those things had anti-beam technology!"

"Like fighting against a Gundam… Take turns and don't let them fire upon the Paris! We need to hold the line!" Even with the disadvantage of range, Yzak was better suited for close combat, as he brings out his twin-beam axe and tore an enemy in two. Dearka was having problems with the other MS as the Orthos cannon was ineffective against a beam shield, but the assistance of the remaining Windams get him out of problem. Shiho was having a bad time, being double-teamed on both sides.

"I'll let you know why I'm called Housenka!" As she made a sudden stop, both attackers tried to close from the sides. Unfortunately for them, Shiho shifted the beam cannons in both directions 'two in front, two on her back' and fire. The enemy MS didn't knew what get them.

Close to the Paris, Mwu was starting to lose the match, as the rookies were dispatched without much trouble. Three against one, even with the reflective armor of the Akatsuki was truly disadvantage, but a sudden light helped him. The Mythos, after noticing the modified Korinthos-flare of the Archangel, manages to arrive in time. By the time it was deploying their ZAKU's and GOUF's, the enemy vessel was turning around, starting its retreat.

* * *

As the Lorelei and their Murasames put the fight in a somewhat stalemate, after seeing the descending troops from the vessels in front, Rosario and the bridge crew decided to make their move.

"We need to pass the front vessels and descend to Earth! We can't let those things loose on the planet!"

"Can we tear the three of them?"

"That's what we're going to see. Mai, tell Omega to stand by! XO, let's try 'that'!"

"As you command, Captain. Laser targeting activated. Awaiting firing solution." On the main enemy ship, this move was not unnoticed.

"Captain, we're been targeted!"

"Any sign of their weapons active?"

"No sir!"

"What are they…?" The enemy captain tried to remember something of their stolen prototype ship, and then, it hit him.

"Engines at max! Turn bow on 30, now!" Back on the Lorelei, Galen March watched as the computer confirmed the target.

"We got green, Captain!"

"Activate main guns. Target the three ships ahead.Flare-signal the Murasame wing to get out of the firing path!" From the hull and the front of the Lorelei, three positron beam guns emerged, ready to fire.

"Rhine Maiden, fire!" With the signal, the three positron guns fired, joining in a central point and releasing a powerful energy beam that disintegrates one enemy ship and badly damage the second, disabling it. The main ship managed to avoid the blast, but was taken out of his orbit. On the Lorelei's bridge, their crew is closing their mouths after seeing for the first time the true power of their ship.

"Ok, we need to use that more often. Launch the Omega! Engines at max! We'll go like this and start our descent to Earth!" On the enemy ship, its captain was mad… very mad.

"Launch all Den'ans at once! I want that ship sunk!" As Razgriz launch in the Omega and waited for the enemy counterstrike, after two Den'ans launched from the enemy ship, a high-speed electromagnetic mass hit it on the linear catapult. The Archangel has finally joined the party on the orbit. On the bridge, Chandra was amazed of Meyrin accurate shot.

"Excellent shot Meyrin!"

"Someone said that the enemy of your enemy is your ally. Let's see if that's true. Miriallia-san, launch Kira-kun and the rest."

"Roger! Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Impulse, Destiny, scramble!"

As the four Gundams launched from the Archangel, inside the Lorelei, Rosario was catching her breath.

"Well, seems that the legends have come to the party. It's a pity that we can't contact them."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We'll continue to Earth. We'll go catch those enemy troops that descended. Launch flares! Tell our Murasames to get back."

"Captain! The remaining enemy vessel has turned to us! They're on a collision curse with us!" Mai wasn't joking. The ship was going directly over them firing without aiming.

"More so, the disabled ship and the remaining Den'an close by are firing at us! Worst of all, most of our Murasames can't return in this heavy fire!" Tactically, March knew that this combat scenario was bad. At this rate, the Lorelei could make the descent to Earth only with a couple of Murasames and the Omega, if the Gundam-Type could make a descent of its own.

"God, I hate a sore loser… Activate Gottfrieds, Tristans, and Valiants! Charge missile launchers with Sledgehammers! Let's tore them once and for all!"

Back to the MS combat, with the telemetry of the combat in rear, Kira, Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria knew what to expect. Being the specialist in close range battles, Athrun lead this one, as Shinn and Luna 'with the Sword Impulse' tore the remaining enemy Den'ans. Kira, after slice-and-dice a couple of MS, direct himself over his 'ghost ship' and the remaining enemy ship, when a sudden feeling startled him.

"_That's it! The same feeling that I sense on the lab and the last days…"_ After surveying the area, he catch the sight of a Gundam-type MS, destroying the enemy once after other with a weapon he hasn't seen before. _"So that's the one…"_

Inside the Omega, Razgriz sensed it too. A feeling of longing, and also, of a certain rage. "What's that…?" That was the last thing she thought before something on her head make her fury arise, seeing the Strike Freedom as the enemy she needed to tear apart. After a sudden cry and sensing the whole space where she was, she started to attack the Strike Freedom with everything the Omega had. Kira foresaw this, but even with all his ability, only avoiding the attacks of the Omega was difficult. Seeing an open window, Razgriz used the Whispers and fire round after round. Avoiding most of the rounds, Kira saw firsthand the power of this Gundam, as one of the shots went through the beam shield and damage the shoulder of the Strike Freedom.

"Alright, time to get real serious with this one…" With a flash on his mind, Kira went into SEED, but then something unexpected happened. He felt a Newtype resonance field from his adversary, one that he remotely remembers.

"This field is…" Now Kira was interested on this pilot, but he couldn't think more as the Omega charged into him with its beam saber, and the force of the impact sent both of them into an orbital descent. Back to the Archangel, after making the fourth enemy vessel retreat with heavy damages after activating its Mirage Colloid, Miriallia catch the Strike Freedom's orbital course.

"Captain! Kira is descending to Earth alongside with what seems to be a Gundam-Type!"

"Can you reach him!"

"Negative! He's too close to the atmosphere! In a couple of minutes we'll lose his signal!"

"He made a solo descent in the last war, so he'll be alright. _I hope... _Have you contacted that vessel?"

"No luck. Seems that their comm's are disabled or aren't working. They too are on route for an orbital descent."

"Full speed ahead! At least we'll try to help them pass." A little late for that, as the Lorelei blasted the drifting vessel aiming at them, and also, the command ship was being crippled with a concentrate fire. With the remaining Den'an having retreat with the fleeing enemy vessel, the last ship was a sitting duck. A couple shots later, it was history. But the problem of the Lorelei was starting.

"Change course with the verniers and follow the Omega's descent route! We can't allow losing it! Launch flares to the remaining Murasames! If they can't reach us, they will go to the Archangel and update them of this whole mess!"

"Entering atmosphere! All descent systems activated and working! We're on course with the Omega."

"If that girl don't make a good excuse for attacking Kira Yamato, I will spank her and but her on the brig!"

As the Lorelei matched the descent course, inside the Omega, and still holding the Strike Freedom as they entered the atmosphere, Razgriz only had a single thought: _"Destroy the Strike Freedom at any cost…"_

* * *

* * *

Ok, it's the first combat I do with this format, so if it's a little rushed or lacking things, bear with me for a while. Honestly, is difficult to describe a 3-way battle zone combat with all the variants, but hey, Jachin Due was that at all. As you can see, I'll use some of the technology of the UC arc of F90-F91, especially the Den'an types (generic) since it's not been used before.

A tech detail: The Archangel can store at least 13 MS not counting any MA. (2 Skygraspers and the Exass/Möbius Zero) As for the Lorelei, the next chapter may explain why the heavy amount of weapons, and some info of our mysterious enemies and the origin of both the Omega and Razgriz.


	5. Urban Legends

Making a descent to Earth is considered difficult. Doing it at high speed from a low orbit is highly risky. But making a descent without even saw the entry angle or any direction at all was a clear suicide. Knowing all the facts, Kira was sure that the pilot of the mysterious Gundam-type wanted him dead. Kira know that the Strike Freedom could handle any kind of orbital descent, but wasn't so sure about his opponent.

"Ok, if whoever is flying that Gundam really wants to make BBQ with me is going to end like crispy if that MS don't have any coolant." As if on cue with Kira, inside the Omega, Razgriz typed like a maniac, modifying the internal systems of her MS.

"VPH setting on front, coolant reserves activates. ¡Tail Fins deployed!" From the shoulders and the sides of the Omega legs, some heating-coolant-fins came out. In a matter of seconds the Omega, still holding the Strike Freedom withstand the terrible heat of the entry. Watching this, Kira was impressed.

"Ok, now that both of us are in a real state-of-the-art Gundams that can withstand this hellish heat, the question now is where in the world we are going to land."

At some distance from them, the Lorelei started its own descent. Everyone of the crew hoped that the ship could handle the entry, as it was the first for the stolen ship. At the bridge, Rosario was updated of the last movements.

"All hands ready Captain! Available Murasames are safe in the side hangars!"

"Fold side-pods! Shut down all weapons! All hands on stand by in positions! This baby may not have ablative gel like the Archangel-class, but I know that we'll make it!"

"That if we don't ended like KFC Hot Wings first!"

"Have faith, helm! We've come this far. A single re-entry won't kill us… I think."

Outside, both hangar side-pods move into the central body of the ship as it make its descent to Earth. Back to the bridge, Galen informs Rosario the good news.

"External temperature holding! We are at max descent and so far, the ship is holding without any problems.

"The problem now is try to know where are we going to land… Mister Hirvonen, game me an accurate." Jalkhi Hirvonen was the terrain-specialist and main radar controller of the ship. For any kind of terrain, its location or tactical advantage it offer, he was the man.

"I can only do that after we're inside the lower atmosphere, Captain! The screens are too clouded now!"

"Then, all we can do is wait…"

* * *

In front, now inside the atmosphere, the Strike Freedom and the Omega approaches to land. Breaking away from each other, both Kira and the Razgriz take a look at the frozen land they were. Kira stated the fact that the situation was somewhat good.

"Antarctica… Well, at least we're in neutral territory."

Facing each other with their sabers activated, both pilots were waiting for the other to strike While Razgriz waited for the sudden move to unleash all her fury, Kira took his time to think about the feeling that sensed when they first met.

"_This pilot is a Newtype, I'm sure of it. Moreover, I know that resonance field… could it be…?"_ Even with the knowledge of the lab and that feeling, Kira was unsure. If this pilot was really Flay, then he needed to contact her, but with the sudden raging attack, it was like entering the tiger's den without any weapons.

"_It's waiting for my move… Patience even after such raging attack on the orbit... I conceal that. It's too risky, but I think I don't have any other choice…"_

The signal was clear, if anyone moves, the battle could go on and on, so Kira opted for a gamble. Even if he wasn't that good with it, Kira relaxed and open up his resonance field, trying to find that feeling he sensed within his adversary. Inside the field, Kira saw first saw nothing, much like an Extended pilot.

"_I guess my gamble didn't pay. But why I'm feeling like I'm in home? I pretty sure this was the same feeling that I remember from Jachin Due, but…"_

Then, he sensed a faint light. Without losing time, he went to that light and…

* * *

The Lorelei finished its entry, and now, Hirvonen could know their position.

"We're in the Artic Polar Ring, Captain. Inside neutral territory"

"Al least we don't have to worry about been fired by any Earth guerrilla forces. Mai, anything on the Omega or the trail of the Strike Freedom?"

"Got them! At 0-9-1."

"Ok, now we're going for some answers about that little stunt she pull! Deploy the side-pods, full speed ahead!"

* * *

For Razgriz, it happened in a single flash. A single moment freeze in time, but enough to finally clear her mind. Once again, she saw the boy clad in blue uniform, but this time, she could see that the blur on his face was clearing. Bit by bit, she saw more and more of him. Without noticing and by reflex, she turned off the beam saber and make the Omega make a slow descent on the ground. Watching this, Kira do the same with the Strike Freedom. Back inside the Omega, Razgriz, still seeing this vision wondered about it.

"Who are you? Why I sense that you are too important to me?"

And then, she could see him entirely. Brownish hair, clear eyes and that innocent face that she started to recognized. Once the Omega landed, she let go the controls, hugged herself and let a single tear run from her cheek.

"Ki… ra…" Was all she say after passing out in the cockpit. When the Omega changed from stand to kneel position, Kira knew that his gamble paid off. As the Strike Freedom's internal radar spotted the unknown Gundam's mother ship, he don't make a move until the ship was at their position. Inside the bridge of the Lorelei, Galen stated something that makes Rosario went ballistic.

"Eh… shall I blast him?"

"Real genius XO, you want to try to blast the guy that not only helped to stop two wars, but tore apart A WHOLE FLEET SINGLE HANDED! Yeah, real genius…"

"Captain, there's no response of the Omega. The link is open, but she's not hailing us."

"No blast-heat signature on the Omega's plating. Seems that she faint…"

"Signal flares! After that, make the remaining Murasames to pick up the Omega. It seems that we got to talk with a celebrity."

* * *

Back to the atmosphere, after losing the trail of the unknown remaining ship, the Archangel, alongside with their escorts scrapped some of the remains of the enemy MS, searching for more answers for their questions. Inside the ship, the pilot compliment explained the details during the debriefing.

"I told you, Captain! Those MS are by more powerful than any actual mass production MS from the EAF or ZAFT! Even with our customs ZAKU's and Shiho's GOUF, it was like fighting against a squad of Strikes!" As always, Yzak was barking all the details.

"I concur with Commander Joule. Those things were a match for the Destiny and the Sword Impulse. Have we didn't have the telemetry from the combat in behind, only God knows what kind of hell we got into." Even if Shinn was exaggerating, that was a rouge battle for every pilot of the Archangel.

"Any accidents?"

"We lost 50 of the MS compliment of both the Paris and the Mythos. Only a few Windams and GOUF's manage to return. The rookies didn't have any chance against them." Mwu's report was simple, but right to the point, and Murrue, now in command of the mission because of Kira's absence, knew that the call from the Sword of Freedom about the lab incident was right.

"Powerful MS or not, what we need now is answers, and since we're on stand by here in orbit until the EAF investigation fleet arrive, I think that the Murasame pilots of that ship will update us about what the heck is going on." Then, a comm. link from the bridge hails the group.

**"Captain, all the Murasames have landed on our ships. Their CAG is on his way to the briefing room."**

"Thanks, Miriallia-san."

* * *

Back to the Lorelei, after recovering the Omega, Kira settled the Strike Freedom inside the main hangar. As he step out of the cockpit, Rosario and Galen waited for him.

"I'm Captain Rosario Vasquez, welcome to the Lorelei, General Yamato. This is my XO, Lieutenant Commander Galen March. I must apologize for the misunderstanding our girl made."

"Forget it Captain. I pretty much guess that what she did caught you all by surprise."

"That's the understatement of the century…" This was by far a bad day for Galen, as his comment was rewarded with an elbow on his ribs.

"If you follow us, we can talk about what's going on."

"I appreciate it, Captain. But first, there's something that I must confirm about the Gundam you have here." Following Rosario to the rack where the Omega was settled, once Kira got into its cockpit, he checked the OS ad the internal systems of the Gundan-type MS. After a couple of minutes, he found what he was searching.

"As I expected… The OS is definitely different, but most of the internal systems and register markings came from Orb and my personal programming."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the cockpit and the main frame of the original Strike Gundam." The surprise was general for both Rosario and Galen. Not only they were talking with the now legendary Kira Yamato, but also standing in the revamped Strike Gundam, Kira's first MS. After shutting it down, Kira step out of the Omega and took a second to watch the Gundam.

"Well, at least this resolves the why and how Mwu did survive in Jachin Due… Ok, Captain. Now we're ready to talk… and if you got an extra uniform, it will help me."

"We don't have much here, but I believe that we got some spares."

A couple of minutes later, now in the briefeing room, as Rosario and the main crew of the Lorelei waited, Kira enter the room, clad in an EAF blue and white uniform.

"Kind of nostalgic wearing this, but was the only one that was my size. Well, Captain, I'm waiting. What's your call in this mess?"

"We're from Orb Special Uncover Operations, under the direct command of the Shahaku Family."

"So, you're part of the Viper Junkers… Should've known that Mina was involved in this" Kira knew very well the name. That was the first try for the Clyne Faction to have eyes and ears in the shadows they can't venture after Jachin Due. The idea was to unite the Junk Guild, the Serpent Tail and the troops loyal to the Shahaku Family, including the three Astray Prototypes, in a single squad, but several problems arise and the project was scrapped. Only after the Battle of Messiah, the project was restarted.

"This was not an order from Mina-sama, but from the Princess itself."

"Cagalli! Wait, wait! When did she found info about this? Why didn't she hail Confed?"

"Since the information available was unclear, Orb wasn't in position to make an official search, especially with all the post-war tension. That's why we came into picture."

"Our mission was to investigate an unknown space facility, and report back to Orb. But things came out of control as we started the mission…"

* * *

On the Archangel's briefing room, Murrue and the rest were hearing the same story from one of the Murasame pilots.

"We were in an unmark ship, and our Murasames don't have any squad markers or nation colors, so we were like pirates raiding the place. The perfect cover…"

"But then, there was this mysterious MS…" Athrun smelled that the story was starting to get complicated at this point.

"That's right. Our infiltration teams manage to take control of the facility, but one ship appeared from nowhere and then, hell break loose. Our ship was a modified transport with heavy weaponry, but not a match for a heavily armored cruiser. My squad engaged this MS, called Den'an, but with heavy loses. That's when our XO made a crucial decision…"

* * *

"Ram the damn ship and fire all we got against them at blank point." Galen explain the situation with passion, as the rest of the main crew was shaking their heads and sighing.

"Rather harsh decision."

"But one that worked. We tore down the enemy vessel, but our ship was disabled. Our Murasames manage to shot down the Den'ans, and the only choice we had was to enter the facility and find something that may got out of the mess."

"And then, you found this ship, the Omega, and… her… am I right?"

"We expected to find something big, but a ship, a Gundam-class MS and a potential Extended lab in a close space section of the main PLANTS? Never. The girl was unexpected, but with the knowledge of the atrocities made by the EAF during the previous wars, I wanted to save her." Rosario was a woman of principles. As many other great commanders, she was someone that will never leave one behind. Kira saw that clearly in her statement.

"After that, we kinda make a crash course on how to operate the ship, and eventually escape on it. Without comm. Our only chance was to reach Earth, using the less crowded trade routes to avoid any encounters, but it was inevitable to fight against raiders. That's when a single event changed everything, even the names of this ship and the lady we rescued."

"Captain, I still think that you could've given the ship a better name." Once again, Galen was the one to talk, and Rosario was already fed up.

"XO, no matter how you're bickering, the ship will not be called Enterprise, and that's final!" Rosario's roar put an end to the comment, and also made Kira and the rest chuckle.

"Anyways, the thing was like this…"

* * *

"We encounter raiders attaching a commercial transport. Since they were on our course, Captain Vasquez decided to help them, so we launched. The problem was that we were outnumbered 10 to 1, and the ship was not completely operational at that time. That's when she came into scene."

"You mean the girl you rescued from the facility?"

"Up until that moment, she was a girl like any other. Maybe her memory was a wreck, but that was understandable. Sweet, caring, and even wanted to help us in many ways."

"That didn't sound like our lost read head…" Mwu remember clearly the somewhat bitchy girl that made Kira and their friends enlisting during the Valentine War not being that lovable at all.

"Then, when we were engaging the raiders, one of them slipped from us and fire upon the transport, damaging it. I was still inside on the hangar as my Murasame was being repaired, but what I saw left me breathless. That girl run like the devil right to the Gundam, and in a way I've never seen before, she managed to activate it. The next thing I knew was that I was already launched alongside with her. As you may imagine, the rest of the battle was settled in minutes…"

* * *

"The determination I saw in her was powerful. Much more than any pilot I seen before. Until that moment, that Gundam was impossible to move. Its OS was completely complex, and we didn't have a programmer that could rewrite the whole system." Chief Logan was a veteran, but every time he saw the girl at the Omega, he was surprised.

"After the battle, we ensure that the transport was safe, but as we were retreating, we all heard a song."

"A song?"

"It was her. Not the kind of song Lacus-sama could sing, but nevertheless, a soothing song, with a beautiful voice. That game me the idea of the ship name, the same as the legendary submarine Lorelei, the Witch of the Pacific Ocean, and at the same time, Mister Hirvonen thought a suitable name for her."

"Since I'm from Scandinavia, I know this legend: "

'When history witnesses a great danger, Razgriz reveals itself,

First as a demon,

As a demon it uses its power to reign death upon the land;

And then it dies.

However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns.

This time as a great hero…'

"The Demon of Razgriz… A story that suit her very well…" Kira thought of the somewhat irony of the legend upon Flay.

"It seems that you know her, General."

"You don't know how much… What's her actual condition?"

"Doc said that she's alright, but she's like in an induced comma. Whatever you did to her, was truly effective." As Kira nod with his head, Rosario ended the debriefing.

* * *

"About our enemies, all we know is that they called themselves the Heirs of the Stars. We thought that they were EAF renegades, as we thought that Razgiz was an Extended, but their way of fighting and their mechs are more advanced than standard ZAFT, Orb or EAF equipment. We don't know any more"

"Thanks pilot. You may rest up, you all deserved it."

"Thanks, Colonel Flaga." As the Murasame pilot came out of the briefing room, even with the answers they just got, they only got even more questions. It was Dearka who recalled the worst of those questions.

"Well, who's going to explain Lacus-sama that Kira is AWOL right now?"

Needles to say, no one answered that…

* * *

Since Kira didn't know yet the layout of the Lorelei, the only place he asked to go after the briefing was the infirmary. He was both preoccupied and afraid of seeing a ghost, but he realized that sooner or later he was going to do it. As he enter the infirmary, for the first time in almost three years he was truly speechless. There she was, long fiery hair, almost perfect style… there was no doubts, she was Flay Allster.

"Flay…" Kira took his time and approaches her slowly, placing his hand on her cheek.

"You manage to do it. Your thoughts have been protecting me and helping me to fight since that time… And I think is time to gave back what is yours…"

Kira remembers a certain conversation that him, Mwu and chief Erika Simmons had about the SEED and Newtypes. Theoretically, as Kira himself got, it was possible to transfer not only the thoughts of one Newtype to another, but in a certain way, to give a whole SEED to another person to enhance his/her habilities, but that the effort could be too much for the sender.

"… even if it cost my life." Kira was decided to do this, and now was his only chance as doc was out right now. So, as he did before, he expanded his senses and rests his forehead on Flay's, hoping that the contact itself helped him. After a while, Kira shook up, as memories from the past returned to him. Memories of battles, encounters and some goodbyes. A few moments later, Kira disengaged from Flay, strained from the effort. He didn't know if what he did was enough, but at least he try. That's where the alarms of the ship went off.

The Heirs have found the Lorelei…

* * *

Ok, a little change of pace, with the swapping of the scenes between the Archangel and the Lorelei, and since I wanted the "Newtype Resonance" to be a little bit linked to the SEED, kinda of use this "spiritual nexus" (sometimes even I don't know what I'm thinking)

And now, before I forget…

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny are not mine. The same for Lorelei The Witch of the Pacific Ocean and the names applied from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War


	6. At the end of the ideals

With the ship still on minor repairs, the shortage on the Murasame squadron and cooling off from the orbital descent, a sudden combat what the last thing that Captain Rosario wanted, but the sudden appear of marks on the sensors change plans. Even though they're all tired up, Rosario and her crew put themselves together as they start their defensive stand.

"Speak to me, Mai. How many DINN's are we faring?"

"The location of the heat signatures marks eight… maybe ten MS, but we don't know the type yet."

"How did you know that they're DINN's Captain?"

"At this location, the only MS we know that have some flight autonomy is the DINN, that's…"

"ID confirmed. Library marks them as Den'an Types." Hirvonen was still on the alert, taking close attention to the terrain.

"What! Those things have atmospheric flight without packs!"

"They could've been part of the many pods that the bastards drop on route!"

"General Alert! All hands, prepare for anti-MS combat! How many Murasames remains on board?"

"Four ready to go, one heavily damaged."

"The battle in the orbit cost us too much…"

"Is getting worst, Captain. The topography here won't allow us to run. We've no other choice to fight!" Hirvonen was right. Surrounded by snow and ice in a flat terrain was the worst scenario for a battleship.

"Launch the remaining Murasames! Mister March, get the ship ready to fight!"

"Activate CIWS! Gottfrieds, Valiants, and Tristan on line! Missile launchers, tubes 1 to 5 ready with Wombats! Tubes 5 to 10 ready with Sledgehammers!"

"This one is going to be rash…!"

* * *

While the Lorelei is still activating its weapons, the remaining Murasames, lead by 1st Lt. Klaus Brightblade, Lorelei's CAG, lead on the defending group.

"Listen up! Those bastards are going to aim us with everything they got, so keep an eye on their radars and the other on their triggers. Let's keep these asses away from the Lorelei!" Klaus was no stranger when fighting against superior forces. A former veteran of the Orb Defense Army, he has survived the first and second Battle of Orb, the Battle of Jachin Due and the Messiah Engagement as Orb soldiers knew that battle. He was a cunning leader, but some personal issues make him remain in the shadows after Jachin Due. When the Den'an's arrive at the Lorelei's perimeter, Klaus dispersed his wingmen, trying to attract some of the enemy over their positions and gave the Lorelei more time to respond. Even at disadvantage, the Murasames had air superiority inside the atmosphere, and Klaus has already damage an incoming Den'an.

"You SOB's are not going to pass me, no friggin' way!" Klaus tactic was simple: a classical 'hit and run', going from target to target with speed and giving them no time to think. But with superior numbers, the Den'an managed to overcome the situation. In a single move, the beam saber of a Den'an tore apart one of the defenders, and break the defense perimeter.

The Lorelei, even if the FCS was not activated yet, could use their missile launchers for mid to close defensive stand.

"Incoming Den'an!"

"Wombats, Sledgehammers, fire!"

With Galen's cry, the missiles were set free. Even though the incoming Den'an's manage to avoid the missiles, they stop their run, and allow the defending Murasames to remake the formation. Klaus right in front of the surviving three Mursames of his squad.

"You bitches are not going to pass from here!"

* * *

Since the alert, Kira knew that even if the Lorelei was a fine ship, against a MS squad its chances were dim, even with some fighter or MS compliment on board. After assuring that Flay was safe on the infirmary, he went to the central hangar to get the Strike Freedom ready to fight. Even if he couldn't use the DRAGOON's inside the atmosphere, his Gundam still was feared. As he started the OS, he radioed the bridge, thanks to a little patch that he manage to create – on record time – after joining the ship.

"Captain Vasquez, would you mind if I join the fight?"

"Technically you're a guest on board. This battle doesn't concern you as far as I can tell as you're not part of our crew."

"With all respect, I was in a similar situation during the Valentine War: on board a ship that was nothing to me, but nevertheless, I fought with them. And for the record, I'm making this issue my personal concern." Rosario knew the rumors about Kira Yamato. She knew the warrior, the MS pilot, and the General, but now, she saw the real face of Kira Yamato: a honorable man far beyond anything she has seen before.

"You live up to your reputation, General Yamato."

"There are things that are worth fighting for… What's the sit rep?"

"We got ten incoming MS, all Den'an-types. We're at full disadvantage, and we already have lost one of our Murasames."

"Roger! I'll take care of the air defense!" As Kira set the Strike Freedom ready to be launched, Captain Rosario relay orders to Mai on the CIC."

"Mai, get the General to the fight, on the double!"

"Understood! Strike Freedom, to the linear catapult!" With a loud noise in the hangar, the Strike Freedom was loaded on the catapult.

**"APU, on line! Hatch sealed! Catapult, on contact! Course, clear! Strike Freedom, you're ready to go."**

"Kira Yamato! Strike Freedom, launching!" In an instant, Kira was launched, and as the Strike Freedom activated its Trans Phase Shift armor, Kira only had one thing on his mind: _Protect her! Protect Flay at all costs!_

* * *

By now, Klaus knew that he was uber-screwed. Since the rest of his squad as already been shot down, as he watched the scenario where he was – a lonely Murasame against nearly six Den'an –, the single thought of surviving this one was ludicrous, but even though, he was going to fight at the end, and if he was to fall, he will take al least one of the bastards with him.

"Ok bitches! Gave me you best shot!"

As the attackers maneuvered to close the gap, a full round of energy weapons and two rail gun high-speed charges cripple down and disable one of the Den'an. As everybody turn at their sides, Kira was already engaging the rest of the attackers at close range, but find the gap to help Klaus out of his trouble. The Murasame pilot didn't think twice, as he transforms his MS in MA mode and retreat to the Lorelei's perimeter.

"Get close by the Lorelei! I'll get them on the middle to close range!"

"Thanks man!"

Kira has manage to attract most of the enemies, but he knew that even with the Strike Freedom, this so-called Den'an were as dangerous as a Gundam itself. Even more, since he got into the fight, Kira felt that something was wrong with him.

"_Ok, not only I got to fight against these MS on close range if I want to disable them, but I feel that I'm not the same as always." _

As Kira pondered this unusual feeling, he outmaneuvered a couple of Den'an, using the SF energy shields to deflect a couple of shots and using his Xiphas III Rail guns to pull back another two attackers. But the real problem was that he wasn't close enough to make a slash and dice. Worst of all, and that's the bizarre part, he didn't feel that he want to do that.

Back to the Lorelei, with the FCS now activated, and with the help of Klaus's Murasame, the remaining Den'an's were repelled, but only for an instant. On the bridge, Galen was cursing.

"Damn those MS! They're so fast that our cannons can't get a clear fix on them!"

"Make them close by for the Wombats to track them down! Let's hope that the igelstellungs hold them enough to make this work!"

"Two more approaching for the port side!"

"Tristan, fire!"

The anti-ship cannons only manage to stop the incoming MS, but gave Klaus enough time to get to the zone and with a couple of fast shots, tore one Den'an on its middle section, so fast that its pilot didn't know what got him.

"It's gonna be one of those days! Klaus didn't have time to celebrate, as he veer his Murasame to the side, avoiding the energy machineguns discharge of other two Den'an's. Kira, on the other side, has only manage to damage two Den'an's, but even with their arms crippled, they continue to attack.

"This is ludicrous! You want to die that bad!" Even the Extended pilots he fought in the last war had some respect for their own lives that these guys. But nevertheless, Kira wasn't going to kill without any good reason, so he decided that this was the right time to use his SEED… but…

"What the…!"

Kira didn't end that thought as an enemy Shot Lancer damage his right arm-energy shield.

* * *

On the Lorelei's bridge, the surprise was enormous.

"The General has been hit! But the Strike Freedom is still fighting!"

"They manage to hit Kira Yamato! What kind of monsters are we fighting now! With that on her mind, for the first time in years, Rosario Vasquez wasn't sure if they could survive this fight.

* * *

The Lorelei's crew wasn't the only ones that were surprised. As we still was evading the attackers, Kira himself pondered that this was the first time that something like this has happen, and it was really bad.

"I… cant' use my SEED…"

Rather that can't use, he couldn't activated it. He felt that he still got it, but couldn't use the way he used to. After a minute, he found why.

"_The transfer! That's right, I gave it to Flay…!" _Another theory for chief Simmons to research, but the real problem was now. Without his SEED – or a way to use it –, Kira only saw one way to fight against these guys, and just as he saw an attacker doing a straight run to the Lorelei, Kira knew that this decision could change his own way of thinking.

"If I need to do this to protect her and the ship, then so be it…"

* * *

Rosario and the bridge crew saw it a little too late, as the attacking Den'an make a full brake and readied his Shot Lance for a clean strike on the ship's command. But it never came, as a sudden shot from the Strike Freedom Callidus multi-phase beam cannon tore the MS from side to side, destroying it in an instant. If crew was surprised that Kira was hit a while ago, most of them were stunned for what they have seed.

Kira Yamato has killed someone…

* * *

Back to the battlefield, the Den'an squad somewhat stay still after this. And inside the Strike Freedom, Kira has lowered his head.

"It's back to learning from the beginning…" As he raised his head, his eyes already has turned on. He was fighting with his SEED

His old SEED…

* * *

She didn't know where she was. She remembers having fought against a powerful MS, but she didn't remember why she did it, how did the battle ended or why she was in this… strange place.

"Must have hit my head badly or something…" As she looks at herself, she still had her fight suit on.

"Maybe that's something that I needed to do."

As she heard that, she turned around and found herself… or someone that appears to look like her, but a couple of years younger and with a pink long dress. Since Razgriz knew that her memories were somewhat lost, she assumed that this was part of that lost memories.

"I take that you know who… or what am I."

"Hey! Don't talk as if we were some kind of monster…! But for what I did back then, even I would believe that."

"What you did back then'? What's that supposed to mean? Who are you? More over, who am I?" The girl disappeared from her sights, only to reappear on her right, wearing a EAF recruit uniform now.

"That's something that you must discover for yourself in order to recover your real self."

"Cut the riddle crap! If you know the truth, tell me!"

"For you to act without knowing all the facts? No thanks. I already did that once, and it nearly cost me even him."

"'Him…' You mean that MS pilot? Yes, I remember now. That warm feeling… Who is him? What's my relation with him? I want to know about him!" The girl disappeared again, and now with an EAF officer uniform, reappeared once again, now behind Razgriz.

"The only thing that I can tell you is that you had the power and the ability to help him now. You can do now what I didn't back then. Even if he got someone else right now, you must be the one that shield him in the battlefield." After she says that, she drifted away from Razgriz, saying one more thing to her.

"Use your strength, your thoughts, and your soul to protect Kira… Flay…" Then, a bright flash blind Razgriz…

* * *

The alarms were still off, as she got up from the bed on the infirmary. Her head still aching, but with a single though on her mind…

"Kira!"

* * *

On the bridge, Rosario and the rest watched stunned as Kira handled the Den'an's with an accurate precision, destroying another one in the process, both surprised and terrified of the huge ability that Kira was showing, even better than his fight on Messiah.

Klaus use the chance to return to the Lorelei to recharge, but he did so in the central hangar as the suppressive fire on the side pod hangars was too strong to land. As he waited for the refuel and the weapons recharge, he saw a flash of red heading for the Omega. As he turned, he only catch a glimpse of Razgriz getting inside the Gundam-type MS.

"Now this shit is going to get real good!"

As she started the Omega's internal systems, she contacted the bridge for clearance.

"Mai, get me out of here!"

"Razgriz!" Rosario heard that and contacts the red head pilot.

"Are you sure you can sortie?"

"Either you launch me or I'll make a hole in the hull and get out. That's your call, Captain." Rosario took the word of her pilot. Even if she knew that Razgriz wasn't that rash, by the way the read head looked right now Rosario knew that she will do it.

"Omega, ready to blast off! Mai, your call!"

"APU, on line! Hatch sealed! Catapult, on contact! Course, clear! Omega, you're ready to go." As the Omega was ready to launch, its red head pilot thought a little change on her motto…

"Razgriz…" And then, she finally understands part of the message she got.

No. Flay Allster! Omega, going out!"

Leaving a stunned bridge crew behind her, the Omega joins the fight. The first real fight for Flay Allster.

* * *

The Strike Freedom was an awesome machine, just as his pilot was truly awesome. True to his reputation, Kira was handling the remaining seven Den'an's with ease now. Closing range and then pulling back with his guns blazing, the Den'an's couldn't keep with Kira's pace. Just like that, one stray Den'an suddenly faced the Strike Freedom, but he didn't last much, as Kira clean tore the mid section of the enemy MS.

For Kira this feeling was like the one he got fighting back in the Earth Campaign on CE 71, when he flew the Strike. That need to protect someone valuable to him and the desire to take himself to the limit. That was what re-awakened his SEED.

As he finish the stray Den'an, he has already saw another incoming from the side, but as he turn to fry him with his twin beam rifles, a high speed blast went side to side of the enemy MS. Kira only had to turn to his side to see the red, gray and black Gundam-type he fought in the orbit and the descent at his side. An incoming transmission caught his attention as certain red head appear on screen.

"This is a private party or I can dance alongside you?"

"Are you ready to dance, Flay?" It only took a second for her to get that same feeling. A dark red seed exploding on her mind was enough to confirm Kira's words.

"Anytime with you, Kira!"

With two high-mobility Gundams and a couple of fearsome SEED-Users pilots, could've been considered overkill for the Lorelei. With Kira using first a stop & go faint and then activating the Strike Freedom Hi-MAT to blast five enemies in a single round, and Flay taking advantage of the Omega's Whispers to tore the Den'an's energy shields one by one, the match became one side for the Lorelei. As only two Den'an remain on the battlefield, Kira and Flay double team one of them, and the last one, distracted by the display from both Gundams, took one of the Lorelei's Wombats right on and exploded.

On the Lorelei's bridge, nobody knew what to say. They were witness of a total display of superiority from Orb's hero and her unknown – but now truly fearsome – pilot.

Back to the battlefield, after the smoke clear, the Strike Freedom stood in front of Omega, like they were ready to restart their previous engagement. But it was never to be, as both pilots – after turning back to normal status – talked each other in the aftermath.

"There are many things for us to talk about."

"A lot of things that I must say to you… a lot of apologies…"

"But for now, let's settle down to the Lorelei. I believe that Captain Rosario wants an update of your… 'Revival'"

"Yeah…" A sudden silence remains for both of them, until Kira said something that he was dying to say.

"Welcome home, Flay." The red head said the only thing that she needed to say to him now.

"I'm back…"

* * *

**AN:** I must apologize for not updating this earlier, but with little to none time to type this delayed this chapter. I got it already the last week, but got to type it in one sweep just today.

As I said before, the Newtype Ressonace and the SEED here are more in a spiritual level, and certain equivalence must be done for getting (or receiving) something. For Kira, I want to gave him back his aggressiveness of the Earth Campaign from SEED, but making him more human when he uses his SEED. In other words, he'll be prone to fail sometimes.As for Flay, she's going to recover more and more of herself gradually. That may be good or bad in someway, depending on the situation..


	7. Destinations and Responsibilities

Since the beginning of the Cosmic Era, the space was divided within the boundaries of the Earth Alliance and PLANT. Orb has a couple of space colonies of its own, but nothing that outmatched the other two great powers of the Earth Sphere. With the Alliance almost crumbling, and PLANT rearming the weakened ZAFT forces, the space has become a dangerous place. Alongside with the recent raider attacks, the shadow of the past wars, now in the shape of the so called Heirs of the Stars, is slowly gaining ground in the Earth Sphere. Secured in a space zone not controlled by the raising Confederation, a fleet of what seems like highly modified ships from the EAF and ZAFT stay put. On one of the main ships, the Dragg, the high ranking officers are planning their next move.

"It is a surprise to have your presence here, Admiral Motosuwa."

"His Excellency wants results. With the lost of the prototype attack carrier and the Omega, and having been discovered by the Confederation, now is imperative that we put the plan on gear." The Admiral was the kind of person that not only inspires people, but makes them fear her at times. She had long dark hair that goes into her upper back and dark-blue eyes that contrast with her somewhat tanned skin.

"Even so, the High Command must be pretty desperate. Your presence here is proof enough."

"It was his Excellency himself that sent me, alongside his newest creations and finest pilots."

"Could it be? The Daras-Type is already completed?"

"Only the prototype squad is available right now, and a few will be sent to Earth. After the report of the survivors from the Advance Fleet, that ship must be destroyed before Confed realize what we're going to do."

"He's going to pursue that ship? That's risky."

"But he's his Excellency's most loyal soldier, and most powerful warrior. He doesn't know what failure is."

"There's also the fact that the Strike Freedom descent alongside with them."

"Have you read the whole report, Captain Lucas? Seems that the Omega was attacking the Strike Freedom. That could be an advantage for us." Lucas was a man of experience. There was no wonder that his whole fleet trusts him, and he was a man that could not take them into a suicide. That's why he seemed more at ease with the news.

"Given the state of the test subject at that time, there is a possibility that she could override the brainwash. And with her being the only one that could fly the Omega, if that's the case…"

"If Kira Yamato is onboard that ship, much better. We'll destroy him alongside with the ship and the Omega."

"What about the remaining units and the rest of the fleet?"

"All of you will be under my command, and in time, we'll strike the PLANT's."

"Is that wise? ZAFT is weakened but Lacus Clyne and her forces are a real threat. Even if the Archangel is not there now, the Eternal and the songstress personal guard are formidable enemies." Being a former veteran of the EAF, Lucas knew what the warriors of the former Three Ships Alliance were capable of.

"The Confederation must know that they are nothing compared to the power his Excellency posses right now. The attack will be at the right time. Once the prototype ship, the Omega, and the Archangel and its defenders are annihilated, Lacus Clyne will fall, even if she has Orb's support."

* * *

With the winds at ease, the Lorelei has taken its time for general repairs and to try to formulate a tactical scenario to solve its actual problem. After the last engagement, Captain Rosario was being updated by Kira and Flay about the recent events concerning the red-headed pilot.

"In short, she's Flay Allster, the daughter of the late George Allster, Vice-Minister of External Affairs of the Atlantic Federation, and one of the original crew members of the Archangel during the Valentine War, but due the events of JOSH-A, she ended as hostage of ZAFT's Rau Le Creuset, and after the bastard return her to the EAF with the Neutron Jammer specs, she became part of the crew of the Dominion during Jachin Due. Not only that, but she actually died at Creuset's hands. Am I right up to now?

"That's correct, Captain."

"Bad week to stop drinking…" Try as she might, the feeling of having a dead woman under her command wasn't appeal to Rosario, even if she really was who she said.

"It doesn't matter how it looks, how can she be Flay Allster if she died at Jachin Due? Even the cloning technology that made Al Da Flaga's clones wasn't that accurate to make a perfect clone of someone." Galen has seen many of the works that Blue Cosmos did, including the Extended Project, but something like this was beyond anything else.

"Actually, I'm more than a simple clone. I'm a perfect copy of myself – If that make some sense – due to the manipulation of my genes."

"Whatever it is, that's too far advanced for the Earth Sphere technology."

"That's right." At Flay's admission, the main crew of the Lorelei was completely lost. Kira added some facts that are related to this whole affair.

"You said that your mission was due a report of the Viper Junk, right Captain?"

"Yes, due to intelligence given by Lowe Guele, but we don't know the whole details."

"I do. When he arrived to Mars, Lowe found a facility. As he explained, it was somewhat a military installation of some kind, but it doesn't belong to the Alliance or PLANT."

"But, there aren't any facilities out of the Earth Sphere." Mai, a former officer of Orb Naval Intelligence, used to "borrow" some secrets when she was stationed in Onogoro. That's why she ended in Special Ops… formally.

"That's what we all thought, if we only count the Alliance, Orb and PLANT."

"You are saying that…"

"Yes. They could be part of the original exploration fleet of George Glenn." Even with the shocking news, Kira still had something to add.

"Lowe returned to the Earth Sphere to update us, but with the fall of Junius Seven and the war that it started, that became only a kind of a rumor. As far as we know, Gilbert Dullindal faced the Mars contingent without leaking the information. That's how he gained the data to complete the Destiny Gundam."

"If that remained under the table, ZAFT could've said that the technology used in the Destiny was theirs." As tactical advisor, Hirvonen knew very well that the technological advances were crucial in Dullindal's original plans.

"And having in mind that we've faced Mobile Suits with enough power to tear down any of our mass production MS, my guess is that we're facing these people."

"You remember something about the people who… resurrected you Raz… I mean, miss Allster?" Galen was still not used to call the Lorelei's star pilot with her real name. And not only him, but everybody on board.

"Please, you may call me Razgriz. Rather than being a foreigner to you all, I prefer to keep the handle and being part of this ship." That was a good sign for everyone. It is difficult to build up trust between people in short terms, even less in a battlefield. But, Flay wanted to be seen as part of the Lorelei's crew, not as one of the legendary crewmembers of the Archangel or the daughter of George Allster. Trying to remember some other things, Flay added…

"Even if I've recovered some of my own memories of the past, I'm yet to remember other things. I was trained to fly the Omega, that I can remember, but I don't recall the faces of the people in that lab."

"We're jumping at conjectures. We can't be sure of anything until we return to Orb." Holding the secrets of the world was a bad omen, and Rosario knew that if they won't reach Orb with all this information, thing were going to start being worse.

"Indeed. If Cagalli knew about this and act on her own, I'm going to chew her up."

"There's something else that you need to know about the ship. But for that, you need to come with me to the lower section of the main hangar."

That was intriguing, and as things were now, Rosario thought, nothing could be worst.

Isn't it…?

* * *

"Not again…"

Frustrated was the understatement of the century for Meyrin. Since the Archangel recovered the remaining data of the abandoned facility founded days ago, she's been trying to decode the whole issue. Having little to none time to do so since the Archangel's departure and the last engagement, Meyrin has been trying to recover her pace. At this, Miriallia and the rest of the bridge bunnies try to be of any help for her XO.

"Still tricky?"

"It's getting of my nerves. This program is full of codes and counter-codes. It's like a gigantic techno-maze."

"Which means that whatever info it has, is very important." Neumann pointed the logic. With so much protection on a single file, that was truly important.

"Wouldn't be better if you stayed on PLANT and decoded that?"

"Even with the technology of PLANT, breach this kind of protection is work for precision machinery or programming. I hoped to reach Orb and get this over with the aid of General Yamato, but now…" With Meyrin's ability for computer locking systems, and Kira's unnatural speed and precision programming, the decoding of the file could've been made in a matter of hours, but the recent event forbid that.

At the time Mey wondered how she was going to do this, a comm.-link reached the Archangel. As Miriallia answered the incoming message, suddenly, a well known face appeared on the screen.

"Lacus-san!"

* * *

The lower section of the Lorelei's central hangar was still a mystery. An enormous blast door was the only thing that blocked the pass. As the ship's main crew arrived, Galen explained the why and how to Kira and Flay.

"This was the only section of the ship that we couldn't access. It has some kind of print-security system that doesn't apply to any of us."

"Have you tried any other thing to enter here?"

"Mister Galen suggested using a Murasame to open break it, but since we've been on combat all this time, I preferred to use all of our MS in fighting conditions." That and the risk of having an air leak inside the ship in the middle of a combat scenario were dreadful. Rosario could've added that she almost powned Galen for the comment, but decided not.

"That was wise. Forcing this blast door only triggers the ship's self destruction sequence, and there's nothing that can stop that." If Flay wanted to scare people, she already did, as the gasp was general – including Kira –. One thing was to lock down a whole sector, but adding a self destruct detonator for it? Whatever was inside that door was important. Flay added…

"Have you pondered why this ship has side pods, Captain?"

"Since there are launching catapults, I think that's for more Mobile Suits capacity."

"Even if the catapults only are for Mobile Armor-type mechs?" Kira suspected something bad. And then, he realizes it.

"You don't mean…!"

"That's correct."

Approaching the security device, Flay put her hand on it. Seconds later, a green light and a loud noise were the signal of the blast doors opening. What the main crew of the Lorelei saw inside was madness beyond imagination. For Kira, it was a reprise of a nightmare that begins in the Valentine War.

Inside that hangar, were tons of nuclear missiles.

* * *

Communications in the Earth Sphere were a problem since the only way to reach another point was via relay stations. Since the birth of Confed, a certain number of ships were assigned to stay in position as relay com.-links. Lacus used one of the relay ships to reach the Archangel, and, once she was updated on the situation about the rouge ship and that Kira was AWOL – courtesy of Athrun by major vote –, the news she got wasn't good.

**"I'm afraid that the Archangel is going to change plans. The reports of rouges and mysterious MS on the planet had increased. Some of the MS that these attackers used match with the MS you found in the orbit."**

"Seems like we destroy a ban for those things."

**"That's why you're going to assist our allies. I'm sending you to Western Eurasia. Unknown units were seen there, close to the zone of Berlin. You'll go there once you descent on Victoria Spaceport. Even if the Atlantic Federation is yet to acknowledge the Confederation, they'll not interfere with you."**

"What about Kira? Are we going to find him?" Even with her responsibility over the ship, Murrue was the type of people that don't abandon friends.

"**Kira is now on Earth, and if I know him, he'll be investigating the issue about the ghost ship on his own. Until any other news, you'll be the ones that take care of the raiders on the planet. Good luck."** As the com.-link ended, Mwu questioned the way Lacus was ordering them to abandon their previous mission.

"It is me, or the pink haired princess is a little bit cold about Kira right now?"

"If you were running an organization that requires you to be working 24/7 you'll be like that, Colonel Flaga." Work in a desk. That was that every pilot – I all eras – feared. With Athrun's point of view of Lacus work, Mwu didn't say anything else.

"Maybe Lacus-sama thinks that both incidents came from the same source, and while we're chasing what Confed knows, Colonel Yamato may be chasing the main source." Maybe she's new in the job, but a trait everybody recognizes in Meyrin is that she can adapt at any position.

"I agree. Mister Neumann, set course to Earth. Initiate descent sequence."

"Roger, Ma'am!"

"All stations, prepare for orbital descent."

* * *

Back to the Lorelei, while Rosario and the main crew of the ship decided their destination, Flay was resting in one of the halls of the residential area of the ship, watching the white plains of Antarctica over the pexi-glass windows. Moments later, Kira joined her.

"Well? What's going to be?"

"We'll go via the U.S.S.A. That's our only way out of Antarctica right now if we're going to avoid combat against the Heirs."

"I see…" Kira noticed that his now combat partner was troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know who I really am. The Razgriz? Flay Allster? I remember being on the Archangel, I remember some of our friends, I remember being with you, but I don't remember why I was there…" Then, Kira saw it. The fear. The so-called "question identity" that haunted him so many times during his first war was hurting her also. Flay slowly turned and face him, as her eyes were starting to water.

"I'm afraid… Afraid of found what I really am…" With ease, Kira put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are what we are right now. You said it back then to Commander Galen and the rest: you are the Razgriz of the Lorelei. I recognize that myself, but in the end, for me, you're also Flay Allster."

With Kira's word, Flay recover some of her bright. She didn't now at that moment what possessed her, but as if it was the most natural think to do, she let herself go and fall under the arms of Kira. For her, it feels like being in heaven.

For Kira, it was strange. His mind was still on his relation with Lacus, but for some reason, being there, hugging his lost red head lov… friend, was right.

Kira was still wondering why…

* * *

At the same time that Kira and Flay spent some time together, Galen went to speak with Rosario about their pilot.

"We can't trust her now! Not with all this!"

"You're talking like a Blue Cosmos wannabe or like a Coordinator without any sense."

"She's a loose cannon right now! She could betray us at any moment!"

"And as the same time, she's going to fight for all of us without second thoughts or having being ordered. And you want me to ground her? It's like telling General Yamato to drop out of the ship." Ah, the irony, Rosario thought. Their fight against the Heirs has become certainly in a world wide issue, and they're using not only enemy technology, but and a former enemy pilot that care even less about the enemy itself…

That's irony.

"The General… the mighty Kira Yamato. I'm not convinced of the fact that he knows her. That could be a trick to let her here and…" That was the end of the line for Galen, and Rosario speaks her mind.

"Listen to me very carefully, XO! If that man wanted to sank this ship, he could've done it a long time ago. But not only he helped us against the Heirs, but decided to join us not as a General, but as a comrade and a MS pilot!

"But…" Rosario wasn't finished yet.

"He may be the so-called Ultimate Coordinator or whatever, but I'm willing to accept his help, not for what he is, but for what he did for us. And if I hear anyone badmouthing him or the only person aboard this ship that can fly the Omega, I personally put him or her on the brig and I'll toss the key over the Pacific! Am I clear, XO? Galen March was a man that didn't know what is to lose…

But right now, Rosario powned him… and bad.

"Yes, Captain."

"Good."

* * *

**AN:** I'm late I know, but a couple of delays for my boss – I'm working with a Dullindal wannabe! –, and a certain bug in my PC slowed me down.

Some of the things in this chapter were from the original idea I had for this one, but since, I saw the preview of Delta Astray, I confirmed some of my fears, and I needed to rush things a little, especially the parts that are linked to the Heirs and what has happened to the Earth Sphere in CE. You'll recognize them if you read closely.


	8. Interludes

Activities on Earth were mostly reconstruction. With the former Earth Alliance crumbling, the Atlantic Federation is the only major power of old that still remains active. The Victoria Spaceport was one of the facilities that are still under their jurisdiction, and since they had no love for the PLANTS or some of the people that now try to unify the Earth under the Confederation, there are still frictions between their forces. Just as Lacus was telling, the Archangel did not encounter a hostile reception. As the ship is being supplied for their journey, Murrue and Athrun discuss a certain problem.

"How do you think that he's going to react once we got to Berlin?"

"I don't know. Shinn hasn't been there since the battle against the Destroy. I was thinking of putting him out of the flying roster for a while."

"So, the curse of the Butcher of Berlin is still under him…" Even though that the name was implied to the pilot of the Destroy, by the inhabitants of Germany, Athrun knew that Shinn silently bore that name for himself, trying to preserve his memory of Stellar Loussier.

"We still don't know what are we going to investigate in Berlin, and I don't think that the whole crew or the ship will be needed to do that."

"What are you suggesting, Captain?"

"I think that we could be of service once we reached the city. I'll tell you the details later. Now, I believe that the base commander is waiting for us."

Every man has its downsides sometimes. For Dearka Elsman, he has been on the pits in many ways since the end of Jachin Due. After descending on Victoria, he decided on a new "strategy" to talk with Miri. Right now, he is watching the spaceport in the residential zone of the Archangel with a very clear palm mark on his cheek, courtesy of a hard-to-get CIC operator.

"Women…"

Before he could gather his own thoughts, another figure places himself by his side. Seeing a similar battle-wound in the newcomer's face make things a little bit rest-assured for Dearka.

"Women?"

"Women." Shinn's not the brightest man in the whole Earth Sphere, much less the most tactful. Since the ship was commissioned to go to Berlin, the only thing that he has been doing is talking about the time he spent with Stellar… even in Lunamaria's presence.

"You can't understand them, but you can't live without them." Dearka clarify.

"You can say that again." After a minute of silence, both pilots recognize a single thing.

"Women!" As things were going, this was going to be a very long assignment for both Gundam pilots.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Meyrin couldn't contain herself as Miri tell her about Dearka's recent stunt with her. With the ship being supplied, they got time to rest and relax on the ship's hot bath.

"I really don't mind if he's really trying to get me back, but his way of doing things is by far worse than ever. I mean, he was more considerate during the Valentine War. Someone can really be that bad after being a ZAFT soldier?"

"I don't know much about the MS pilots, but I think that is more a guy problem. As for the veterans of Jachin Due, only Athrun-san is more considerate." Knowing Shinn, seeing Yzak for a while, and after Miri's explanation of Dearka, Meyrin was glad that at least Athrun was a truly gentleman among the former ZAFT pilots.

But that comment gave Miriallia a major issue to talk.

"Talking about that, how are things with Athrun?" A blushed little red-headed girl was proof enough for Miri that there were issues with those two. But there was a problem with that…

"No further advances, isn't it?"

"We're not a couple, if you're asking that."

"Let me guess… Is about Cagalli."

"I know that he's still thinking about Representative Athha, and I know that she's still in love with him, even after all this time. I respect Athrun-san, but being in a so-called romantic relation…"

"Have you asked him?"

"Maybe he only needs time to think of his personal life. To think about someone that could really be by his side without any restrains…"

"Miriallia-san…"

Seconds later, both girls saw a furious Lunamaria entering the locker room. Meyrin pretty much guess what was the cause of her sister's fury.

"Shinn did it again?"

"Who's that idiot!"

"_Ok, this time he really pissed her off."_ That was the first thought of Mey. She has seen both of them fight from time to time, but never this bad.

"Sulking around with that damn phone and remembering a dead girl 24/7 since we got this assignment! Hasn't he grown up!"

"We're talking about Shinn, sis. It's a difficult task for someone like him." This was strange even for Meyrin. She's not one to defend a person such as Shinn – not after he try to slice Athrun and her during the last war –, but she knew that her sister needed to be tamed off a little bit, or else the ship's mood could be very bad.

"Even so…!"

"At least he'll be like that until we reach Berlin. Have you ever thought what will Shinn feel when we got to Germany?" Luna froze. Remembering the news from Berlin's citizens after the whole Dullindal Affair crumble, the reminder of the so-called Butcher of Berlin make her understand.

"Shinn is still carrying that…"

"Maybe that's why he only has been talking about the few good moments he spent with the peaceful girl on his memories instead of remembering the Extended pilot that not only stole a Gundam prototype and kill many of our fellow ZAFT soldiers, but also flattened Eastern Eurasia and Berlin with the Destroy, which was entirely his fault."

Seeing her little – but wiser – sister and Miriallia getting out of the bathing area, Lunamaria stay there, thinking about the private hell that Shinn is hiding even from her.

* * *

Never in his wildest dreams could Yzak see the day he'll set foot on a base from the EAF and not being attacked. Even though, Captain Ramius advised him to not wander around too much. Yzak didn't mind that. He knew that he was on the EAF list of "most wanted" since his stunt with the Menelaos's civilian shuttle in the Valentine War, even though he was regarded as one of the heroes of the last two wars. Maybe that's why some rookie MS pilots have entered the staging area looking for something… no, someone.

"So it's true… the killer is here also." The leader of the pack, a young black haired pilot was the first to talk. "How it feels to murder innocent lives?"

This was not an issue about "Naturals against Coordinators", but after the past wars most of the younger pilots from ZAFT, Orb and the crumbling EAF had a sense of justice and how to apply the Rules of Engagement, acquired from the efforts of the Clyne Faction. For the EAF pilots, Yzak was the best example of a treacherous pilot, and some of them wanted to be face to face in combat against him. Yzak didn't answer. He had still problems trying to forget about his own stupidity in the Battle of the Orbit. Luckily for him, Shiho happen to be inside the hangar, and after witnessing the exchange of words, she tried to hold the EAF newbies.

* * *

"I apologize for all inconveniences here, Captain Ramius, Colonel Zala." Victoria's commander, Brigade General Carl McMahon, try to put his best face, but with a clear view of the problem inside the staging area with his pilots and the Archangel's aces, it was difficult.

"We knew that we could encounter a hostile gallery here." Athrun know about being in unfriendly ground after the antics of the Sarans during the last war.

"Don't misunderstand me. Only the old farts of HQ want to mess things around with Confed. The Atlantic Federation is still ruled by politicians who want to get rich. There are many people here that want to help you all, Colonel Zala."

"And others who want to own Yzak's ass around. Don't worry, General McMahon. That's normal in every place he goes."

"Since the Archangel is still getting supplied and our pilots seems to want to be in combat that bad, maybe we can grant them what they want." Having so much time and nothing to do, a pilot life could be miserable. Murrue was conscious of that.

"What are you suggesting, Captain Ramius?"

"To give your newbies what they want." That explanation and seeing Murrue's nice smile only meant one thing for Athrun: Time for a little rumble.

* * *

"Now, explain to me why I am helping you with this again." 30 minutes later, lined up, in a 3 against 3 MS battle, Yzak, Shiho and Dearka were up against the 3 newbies that were looking for a fight in the staging area. The rookies were in their Windams against the Archangel's scout team in their standard MS, but with the handicap that they only could use paint shell-type machine guns, so, no laser gatling for Yzak, no 360º beam weaponry for Shiho and no orthos cannon for Dearka, who was still asking Athrun about this idea of Captain Ramius and the base commander.

"**Let the newbies grasp a little bit of real combat. And, since they seem to have a personal vendetta against Yzak, they got the upper hand**."

"Not to say that the real handicap…"

"**Quit bitching around, Dearka! We'll only trash these kids, and that's all!"** Yzak as always was barking around. Shiho has been silent since the staging area, but she knows pretty well that her wing leader is not thinking right.

After setting their positions, the combat started. Even with the advantage of knowing the terrain, the newbies knew that they were against not only aces, but survivors of the greatest battles in CE. Not so long after starting, one of the Windams was caught by surprise. A nice 'by the book' stunt of Dearka – letting the enemy walk by itself to your firing area –, got the Windam covered in paint.

"I don't know what hurt more. Being owned the first or being owned by one of the oldest tricks in the book." Some consolation from the Windam pilot…

1-0 for the Archangel.

The other two Windams decided that it was better team up against their opponents. But by the time that they got a real idea of how to beat their rivals, Yzak and Shiho suddenly appeared. A quick volley from Shiho went right into the Windam's cockpit section for an instant kill.

_"How can she be that fast…? Is this the real power of an ace?"_

Yzak tried to make the same move, but his opponent, the black haired pilot from before, got out of his target sight. Shiho moved to assist Yzak, trying to double-team the remaining Windam, but their opponent circled them, putting himself in between both MS thinking that they won't fire upon each other, and avoiding friendly fire.

That was not to be…

Yzak emptied his rifle at the enemy Windam, but in the process, some of the paint bullets make their way to Shiho. Even if the former ZAFT female pilot manage to avoid most of them, a couple scored in some vital parts of her GOUF, including one of the 360º beam guns.

"**Ok, people! That all."** Brigadier McMahon announced the result on the base speakers. The Archangel aces won 3 to 1.

* * *

Back to the Archangel hangar, Yzak got out of his ZAKU and took off his helmet…

SLAP!

…only to be royally owned by a furious Shiho.

"Congrats, Commander Youle. You just kill another bystander in your fight." Witness of the exchange, Mwu La Flaga only had a single thought.

"That's gotta hurt… in many ways."

Long after Shiho left the hangar, Yzak's eyes were downcast.

* * *

It took a while, but the Archangel is now on its way to Berlin. Once again, Dearka spent some of his time watching the scenario and thinking in a new strategy for getting Miri. Then, he felt another figure at his side. Watching a similar wound on his cheek, Dearka only sighed.

"Women?"

"Women and something else…"

After thinking the somewhat déjà vu of the situation, both pilots could only say one thing.

"Women!"

Definitely, it was going to be a very long journey for the former ZAFT pilots…

* * *

Having taking some time to repair some sections, the Lorelei finally headed for their first destination, the allied territory of the USSA. On the bridge, Kira is updated on the scheduled route by Rosario.

"We lack most things inside the ship as we literally make its test drive, so the plan will be to get into the USSA main ports, re-supply and then get to Orb."

"Trying to reach Orb up to now through Magellan Strait could be insane, especially with the Heirs knowing that we survive the reentry." As Hirvonen pointed a relative course of their journey on the screen, Galen continued the explanation of the plan.

"That's why we'll go first to Antofagasta, and then to the USSA main port in the Pacific, Callao. If we're lucky, we could find more manpower and help. If only we can get in contact with Commander Harrelson…" Before Galen could end his thoughts, Flay's voice was heard from behind.

"But, for the time being, Kira and I will be the ship's main defenders." Turning around, Kira's eyes almost went out of its sockets. Up to now, Flay used civilian clothes that were on the ship or her fight suit, but now, she was using the EAF recruit uniform, a sight that Kira knew very well.

"Flay¿why are you…?"

"That was my idea. Since we already know her real name, I wanted her to be a formal member of my crew. And since most of the EAF database was lost since the fallout of the LOGOS and their corrupted governments, a new and fresh start seems to fit her very well."

"And, much as the same as you, General, that's one of the few remaining military uniforms onboard." Galen ended Rosario's explanation

"I remember using this uniform, but I don't remember that it was this tight." Kira only chuckled, seeing that with Flay's actual proportions, any uniform could fit her tightly. Seconds later, Flay's cheeks flashed a little red, since she felt Kira's gaze all over her.

"That could be mistaken as sex harassment, Kira…" A general laugh was heard on the bridge. As far as Rosario could tell, and seeing Kira's flushed face, a moment of peace and calm could help her and her band of warriors in this dark hour.

* * *

**AN: It took a lot, but finally, and after recovering from a dead PC (now I know how Kira felt when he lost the Freedom), got to update. Sorry about the Fukuda-ish-like chapter (an emergency measure), but I still need to rethink the chapters I lost. I had planned to update a month ago, but this kind of things happen. I'm still not getting much of the Heirs POW because when the bomb fall (and it will be), all secrets will be unlocked, including some remaining secrets from GS and GSD. **


	9. Darker Realities

After a few days and trying to avoid any kind of contact, the Lorelei is slowly navigating in USSA territory. As their flight plan stated before, the first destination would be the port of Antofagasta, in what once was the country of Chile. Taking his time, Kira supervised the repairs on the Strike Freedom on the ship's hangar. Chief Logan and his maintenance crew were rushing things, even if there was good news.

"We must thank you, General. We got some spare parts from the first Den'an's that you shot down in Antarctica. It would be marvelous for my team if you could only mangle them for parts, but…"

"Don't be sure of that, chief. Have you already checked the beam shield?"

"Even the circuits are strangely similar. My crew only need time to check the necessary energy levels on both the shield and the SF, but even with that, is like the technology was theirs."

"Yeah, kinda notice that… I wonder if…"

Kira's thoughts stopped there as he saw LT. Brightblade's Murasame being repaired. While the repairs were standard, what took his attention was the emblem design on the Orb's MS wing tail. Spotting Klaus, he went to chat with him, thinking about some coincidences.

"Tough luck, isn't it?"

"Only minor repairs and some paint, and it will be flying again."

"Don't strain yourself… 'Sheppard'." At that name, Klaus freeze. There were only a few people that called him like that, and that was way back in time. Kira knew that he was right as he saw the surprised face of the LT.

"How did you…?"

"I recognize that emblem. During the last space campaign of the Three Ships Alliance in the Valentine War I remember seeing that same emblem in one of the Kusanagi's Astrays."

"Typical, now the hero notice one of the extras of the big scene…"

"Asagi-san didn't refer you as an extra back then." Low blow. Kira was gambling too much here with the reminder of Asagi Caldwell, the leader of the Astray Girls on the space campaign, but he needed to be sure. Klaus answer assured that he was right.

"Don't you dare to talk about her now!!" Clutching something on his chest through his uniform, he added. "She shouldn't have been part of that…"

"We all knew the risks at Jachin Due. I take that you also took part of the battle."

"I wish that I had died that day. I survived that hell… only to have lost my soul alongside Asagi and her friends." Kira knew some of that pain, as he lost half of his own that day… until these last days.

"That's why you ended in black ops?"

"Maybe I just want to die ASAP… maybe I just want to make the difference that Asagi fought to have… I really don't know" With that, Klaus turned around and started to get away from the hangar, but Kira stopped with a single question.

"When did you two set the wedding day?"

Klaus stayed there for a few seconds, and then resume his exit. While Kira rest upon the rail of the MS cage, a silent Flay was witness of the chat, with the help of the Omega's internal sensors.

* * *

Clear water, no cities on sight… the flight path that Hirvonen choose to first reach Antofagasta was subtle. Navigating in shallow waters and in an intermediate point between the Pacific and the South American cost to avoid any kind of detection, the Lorelei was really a ghost ship right now. Inside the bridge, Rosario checked once more the actual route.

"So, Mr. Hirvonen, when did you think in this course?"

"Remembering my classes on historical battles, I recall a naval engagement during what was referred as the Pacific War in the times before the XX Century. A single ship managed to outrun a whole fleet for several months using a similar route."

"Remind me to give you a class on USSA ancient history about names, but good job."

"I don't like this as much, Captain. This route makes us enter the mainland several times for corrections. We can be ambushed anytime…" Seeing the typical XO reasoning, Rosario cut Galen off.

"That's why General Yamato himself is working alongside Chief Logan repairing our MS compliment. Even Razgriz is helping them."

"That itself amaze me. Up to now, that girl has only cared about the well being of the Omega. Now she's repairing the remaining Murasame and the ship. I smell something fishy here…"

"_Enough with the crap. It's time for a little shakedown, Mr. March" _There are few times when Rosario can be… eloquent enough to shut down his XO, but that amount of BS was the Lorelei Captain's limit.

"Maybe is the fact that you have not bath in days, XO. Now, I suggest that you take one right now. Otherwise, I don't mind tossing you onto the Pacific for a while to cool you down a little bit."

Enough to say that the laughter was hear in the whole bridge. Galen try to get out of the fry, and he got out… with a little external help. Mai's console catches a glimpse signal.

"Captain!"

Something that didn't seem friendly to the young CIC operator.

* * *

Having finished with the repairs on the Strike Freedom and the internal checking on Klaus's Murasame, Kira was returning to his quarters when Flay catch him up.

"Care to explain that scene in the hangar?"

"_Busted! Mental note: disable Omega's cameras when repairing." _Kira knew that he got to explain everything to her. Is not that he's bad interacting with people like Athrun, but this issue was a personal one. Not only for LT. Brightblade, but to himself as well.

"Klaus was part of the Astray pilots on the Kusanagi when we returned to space in CE 71. Not only he was a good pilot, he was also engaged with a fellow pilot and a friend of mine. She was killed defending the Kusanagi in Jachin Due."

Flay's sad expression said it all. She understood very well that feeling, having seen Kira's hurt soul at the time she died in Jachin.

"But for him, there was nothing left. Asagi told me that she expected for him to become a legend like me. Instead, he went from a uncover mission to another, maybe wanting to die."

"And, you want him to recover that sense of living that he has lost. I understand your point."

As they were reaching the residential area, some music could be heard on the background. Kira recognize the song and where was the origin of it. When they got close to Klaus quarters, the lyrics of Fields of Hope were clear. Sighing Flay tapped Kira's shoulder.

"If it wasn't for Lacus Clyne, maybe you could've been like that."

Kira's mouth was wide open when the alarms went off. Both Gundam pilots went to the hangar, as Kira pondered about what Flay said to him… and thinking that this enemy, whoever was, saved him for his incapacity to respond to her.

* * *

"Talk to me, Mai!"

"Heat signatures detected, count 15. Approaching fast from the NW."

"Just as we changed course to return to the mainland. Quite the bad luck we have." Hirvonen had planned for the ship to adjust course just before Mai detected the raider's appearance.

"The Heirs?"

"It's too soon for them to track us after the battle on Antartica."

"ID confirmed: DINN aerial types. Captain, they're raiders!" Unconsciously, Rosario regained her composure. One thing was fencing off the Heirs' MS, but against these guys, things were easier.

"Well, outdated aerial MS against 2 Phase Shift shielded Gundams… What are the odds?" Even if he wasn't a self reassured man all the time, Galen knew that the attackers were way too out of their league against the Lorelei's powerful Gundam-types.

"Make the update to General Yamato and Razgriz of the situation. Red Alert! Battle stations!"

Once in the hangar, Kira and Flay take a look on the combat data.

"Take it easy with them, Flay. They're not the Heirs, and we need some spare parts to repair the ship and our units."

"Gotcha! Besides, I really doubt that those machineguns they carry can even scratch us."

By the time the Strike Freedom and the Omega launch, the Lorelei was already in the mainland. As Kira and Flay settle their battle stance, suddenly a high energy blast soar through the sky and tore at least 3 DINN's.

"What the…?"

"CIC, where did that come from?!"

"**Unknown! The heat signature is dispersing, I can't track that!"**

"That was the blast of an Agni cannon. May be a sniper Dagger type... Flay, let's take the raiders, but be careful with those blasts!"

"Copy that!"

Just as Kira say in the hangar, using slice and dice tactics and with the help of the unknown sniper, the DINN's fall in barely two minutes. As the battle ended, the Lorelei stopped on its tracks.

"XO, fire flares. Signals on blue-red-yellow sequence."

"Roger!"

As the flares were visible, suddenly, another blast appeared, but this one was aimed to the sky itself. Rosario understood the signal.

"General, get to that position and greet our guest. Is an ally of the USSA."

"You sure, Captain?" Flay was still worried for the sudden appear of this new MS.

"During the independence war, the USSA warriors used this as a way to identify themselves when comms were out. I can guarantee that."

"Copy that, captain."

While the Lorelei's crew started to recover the parts of the fallen DINN's, Kira and Flay got to the blast position, and manage to saw an EAF colored Launcher Dagger.

* * *

While the rest of the crew was busy getting the recovered parts and some of the surviving DINN pilots, Rosario and the main crew of the Lorelei gathered in the briefing room as they meet with the pilot of the Dagger, a 2 meter tall Caucasian clad in what seems an old typical military green flight suit. It was pretty obvious that he was an Eurusian pilot.

"I'm Captain Rosario Vasquez and company of the Lorelei."

"I'm Major Andrei Zaitzev, of the former 28th Free Eurusian Army Corps. Thanks for the help, Captain."

"I didn't expect an Eurusian pilot in USSA territory." Kira shake hands with the Eurusian pilot.

"As much as I didn't expect to meet the legendary General Yamato in such a place…" The Eurusian, like every single soul on Earth, had heard about the heroic efforts of the former Three Ships Alliance and the now well respected Kira Yamato and the Strike Freedom.

"Small universe."

"What were you doing here, Major?"

"Since the USSA independence war, some units from Free Eurusia were assigned to aid them. My former squad guarded this territory until a couple of months, when we were attacked by unknown Mobile Suits."

"I'm betting that they're the Heirs, Captain." Quite obvious for everybody, including Galen.

"Heirs?"

"Long story. Where's the rest of your unit, Major?"

"All destroyed. I also lost my Hyperion in that battle. Since there, I'm using that Dagger."

"Well, with this now we confirm that the Den'an can pierce the full Armore Lumiere." Chief Logan was astonished to hear of technology that without an energy spiked DRAGOON like the Legend Gundam that can pierce an energy force field.

"Do you know any outpost or firebases where we can re supply?"

"There's a firebase a couple of clicks from here. It's were I'm staying. I can guide you."

With everything settle, 30 minutes later, the Lorelei set course on Zaiztev's firebase. As Kira let him into one of the ship's barracks, he once again heard Lacus' Fields of Hope. The source was obvious.

"You're going to be identified as an introverted and gutless guy with a fetish of hearing the same song once and again if you keep doing that."

After shutting down the music, Klaus stand from his bunk.

"What I am now? An old anime character?" Kira laugh at the comment. Klaus just remove the music data from his laptop and turned to Kira.

"You were there, General? On Lacus-sama's last live concert?" Klaus heard about the "For the Fallen Ones", last concert that Lacus made for all the Earth Sphere, just days before the establishment of the Confederation.

"Yes, as her guardian. If you can call yourself a "guardian" being in your MS the whole concert, that's it."

"It must be nice for you, Sir. You have the ability, the right MS… the right girl…" Kira saw were did this conversation was being routed, so he simply stand and started to leave Klaus's quarters, but before he went out, he turned to him.

"Leaving aside the ability that came with a curse… Up to now, I'm not so sure about the right girl."

For once, Klaus didn't have something else to say. And as Kira exited the barracks, he didn't notice the red-haired girl that has one hand on her chest after hearing that last part.

* * *

Far into the forests of what was once Brazil, the Heirs has placed a base, in advance for a complete assault on the USSA forces. Deep into a no-one zone with little resistance and inside a zone that the Atlantic Federation don't dare to enter, they rule here. Following Admiral Motosuwa's orders, Den'an CAG, and the Prototype Daras pilot, Colonel Albert Graham check the base units, thinking about what can he do to track the stolen ship and the Omega. Just as he faced his pilots, a runner came to him.

"Colonel! This just came!" After reading the paper, Graham sighed.

"So, the ship was seen in USSA territory… Is there any unit on pursuit?"

"A ship with a compliment of Den'an's under the command of Lt. Clayton, sir!" Graham lost his edge. He knew that Eddie Clayton was well known for his unethical antics in combat and the fact that personally, he thought that Clayton was a complete nutcase.

"That wacko?! He can compromise our presence here! Contact him and get his ass here on the double!"

"We can't, sir. There's a lighting storm on its way, and all comm's have been lost with any available unit." No way out. Even with direct orders from his Excellency, Graham knew that he and his unit will be on standing by until the storm subdued.

"Let's hope that cocky SOB doesn't mess up this time…"

Graham didn't know that what was to happen will change everything…

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm not dead. (A little bit shaken, but alive) Kinda sense what did Kira felt when the Freedom was shot down.**

Enter Zaitzev, the sniper (I felt that the ship needed a full time defender) Expect more new people for the Lorelei eventually, and also some guest stars. I had planned this chapter to be longer, with the Lorelei and especially Flay having internal problems. As a matter of fact, 60 of it was made a month ago, but writing about the Heirs is very much a pain. After the next chapter, its going back with the AA and its mission.


	10. When the dreams are not enough

During the USSA independence war, their freedom fighters based their strikes on strategically placed firebases along the continent. That way, they could attack in different places at once, and confuse the rotting EAF of that time. Now, since the armistice and Confed intervention, most of these firebases were more like outposts for trading inside the USSA. The one that Zaitzev spoke of, was one based on a small town. The place seemed more like a town than an outpost, but was enough for the Lorelei and their tired crew to make some needed repairs on the ship, getting enough supplies to reach Callao and gathering some information with the locals about the Heirs moves.

As the ship was being refitted, Kira, Rosario and Galen, alongside Zaitzev, went to the local command. The senior officer, a bulky man with moustache, started the chatter.

"I didn't expect guest of this kind, Sniper. Maybe the ship, but not a VIP like the General." Before anything, the man spoke first to Zaitzev. Like the pilots of old age, he also had a handle, one that spoke greatly of his ability.

"Someone said once 'Small universe', Colonel Adagio."

"Nevertheless, your story is quite interesting, General Yamato. And it quite concurs with some events we've been watching in the last weeks."

"You mean…?"

"There have been some strikes all over the USSA, not only by raiders, but unknown MS and some infantry personnel have been sighted by different firebases. The reports aren't accurate, but they seem to gather around the central part of the continent."

"Smart move, strategically speaking. Inside the deep rain forest, it would be almost impossible to track them, even with a Murasame AWACS. There's too much unmarked terrain after the independence war." Galen added the technical data of the scenario.

"That's why some of the prisoners you brought back will be of great use. By your permission, Captain, I would like my men to proceed with the interrogation."

"You think that your people can make them sing?"

"They can make them spit even the exact day they sell themselves."

* * *

Inside the main hangar, and with the settings of the Omega completed, Flay was helping with the supplies. All things counted, that was another thing she remembered of her days in the Archangel, and with the ship short handed, all the help counted. As the rest of the crew was following her instructions, Flay spotted a child inside the hangar. Strange enough, she decided to speak to him.

"What are you doing here, little one?"

At first sight, he was an average 8 year old kid, holding what seems to be a MS toy. Eyes centered in something and his mouth wide open, with an air of admiration that was strange these days. When he didn't respond to her, Flay followed his line of sight, just straight into the Strike Freedom and the Omega.

"So, you like Mobile Suits?"

"Yeah! When I grow up, I wanna be a MS pilot."

"Why so?"

"Because these are made to fight for good, specially the ones called "Gundam"!"

Flay decided that the bright that was on the child's eyes was enough to let him stay a little longer here. Since he wasn't meddling with the supplies, and he was really enjoying seeing the Lorelei's Gundams, she let him be. Chief Logan stepped in after Flay left the kid to speak with her.

"What was that?"

"A dream for the future… of a future good man."

* * *

Far from almost any known contact, the light carrier Forbes was skimming the coast of what was once Chile, in search of the raider squad that was supposed to be attacking trading routes. For Lt. Eddie Clayton, making these raids was a total loss of efforts. In his humble opinion, an opinion that almost every member of the Heirs ignored, they could be destroying right now the crumbling EAF, or attacking Orb or Atlantic Federation bases. Enough saying that he was bored as hell.

"Where are those idiots?! They should've been right at this point!"

"Lt, we got some heat traces. Some of them match the DINN squad, but there are remains of others."

"Of course, you idiot! They're supposed to attack the trade routs!" Clayton was well known for using brute force first and then try to recognize the bodies later. The kind of man that is more useful in a brawl than in a well planned operation.

"But sir, one of the readings matches a tachyon heat trace."

"Tachyon? That scrap metal MS and its whinny ship! Maybe we can get a little party after all in this God-forgotten place."

"But we're scheduled to return to base in a couple of hours."

"Shut the hell up! The hell with that arrogant bastard of Graham and his dammed honor! We'll be the ones that will gain His Excellency's favor by destroying those things! Set course at once!"

* * *

With Claus and Andrei attending the interrogation – for practical use later they said –, Kira found himself back into the ship solving some glitches with the internal systems. They still lack the necessary radio systems to reach Orb, but at least the unidirectional system with the MS is now active.

"Some things never change, I see." Flay entered just as Kira was thinking on what to do with the defense logarithms. "A ship with internal programming problems and you're jumping right to it to fix it."

"It seems that your memory is recovering itself fast."

"I still got some blank spaces, but the daily activity, and the time we're spending here has opened more things to me."

"Is still too early for the rest of the crew to say your real name?"

"I'm still not very comfortable with that… Just as you're uncomfortable on how to act with me." Deep inside, Kira didn't want to start this issue with Flay unless necessary. Now, he was out of options.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're trying to be closer to me when you already got Lacus Clyne. How am I supposed to think about that?"

Kira got busted again. There was no escape from that. The thing is that she was right in a way,

"Can't I be closer to a friend and help her to regain her memories?"

"Only if you really think that I'm only a friend to you?

"How can I think on you as only a friend when we were…?!" Another bad thing about losing the Seed Enhanced, Kira noted, is that his feelings got the best of him more frequently, especially with Flay. The fact that the red haired woman got a little red shade on her face after what Kira spoke didn't help either.

"Look, what we got is past time. Right now, Lacus Clyne is here for you, just as you were here for her for the last 3 years."

"Even when it seems that we got the chance to clarify things between us?"

"I already did that… in Jachin Due…"

"You only gave to me that part of you that wanted to be with me. What did the whole you want right now?"

Kira didn't let Flay time to answer that, as he exited the room. The red head pilot stay there for a while, pondering about the last words of the Sword of Freedom.

* * *

Rosario was amazed.

No, amazed is not the right word for what she saw half an hour ago. Adagio's men unexpectedly were unsuccessful on gaining information from the captured raider pilot. That's were Claus and Zaitzev entered. Rosario thought that taking the POW in a joyride in the Murasame's hand, and having Zaitzev's playing target practice with him was a little extreme, but that was enough to make the poor guy spill everything. Just as things were running smoothly, Galen entered the bridge, sweating.

"Captain! We need to get the hell out! The Heirs may know that we are here!"

"What?!"

"For what the POW said, they were expected to rendezvous with an enemy carrier later on! If what happen in Antarctica was accurate, they can triangle our position and…!"

Rosario didn't let Galen finished, as she acted at the same moment.

"Alert Level 2! Mai, order all stations to get back to the ship, and link me to Commander Adagio!"

"As you command, Captain!"

Minutes later, not only the Lorelei was ready to lift off, the whole base was already on full alert. Not only that, Commander Adagio made the residents evacuate the city to a safer location, just in case things got out of control. Before partying ways, however, Zaitzev stayed onboard, which surprised Rosario.

"Are you sure you can expend one of your pilots?"

"You're going to need him more than us. I really don't think we can withstand these so-called Heirs, but we can delay them so can you reach first Antofagasta and then Callao." Adagio made himself clear, and Rosario knew he was right. The firebase wasn't enough to hold a full scale assault, and with the people evacuating the site, she knew that the lone defenders will sacrifice themselves before letting the Heirs pass.

"We're in your debt, Commander."

"Just give our regards to Lacus-sama."

Moments later, the Lorelei took off; their crew knew that they may won't see again the brave soldiers of the USSA.

* * *

Clayton wasn't amazed.

After all the problem to get to the estimated position of the stolen ship, his squad only found a small firebase with some MS that may give them some problems.

"The Den'an's are ready, sir. What's your plan?"

Clayton knew that the ship's trace was already lost, and the fact that he didn't want to expend resources in what he thought was only trash, make the decision for him.

"Let's use 'that'."

A general gasp in the bridge sum everything. Things were going to get ugly…

Too ugly…

* * *

A full hour later at cruise speed and following Hirvonen's course made the Lorelei almost invisible to any scopes or radars. Rosario was going to call off the red alert when an enormous rumble shakes the whole ship.

"What the hell…?!"

"Energy reading off the scale! It came from the direction of the firebase!" Mai's scanners were completely overwhelmed with the amount of energy generated. In the hangar, Kira, who was with Flay on stand by, tried to communicate with the bridge.

"What was that?"

"**We don't know! I'm relying the data from the scanners to you, General!"**

Moments later, and after seeing Mai scanner's readings, Kira went pale.

"These readings! They couldn't…! Captain, we got to get back there!"

"**Why?"**

These readings only mean one thing… a Cyclops.

* * *

It took only 30 minutes to get back at full speed, but Kira's worries were true. The 10km radius crater was enough proof of the usage of a Cyclops. The whole bridge of the Lorelei was shocked after seeing the destruction.

"It can't be…" Mai never saw such destruction on Earth before.

"How could they manage to use such a huge device in a short time?" As always, Galen was preoccupied with the technical issues, just in case the Lorelei got to fight against them.

"I don't know, but I want to know more about this. General, Razgriz, take off. Scatter through the zone and see if you can find any traces of survivors or something that gives us an idea of how they managed to pull this stunt so fast."

As Kira and Flay (still clad in their uniforms) took off and started the search, memories of JOSH-A returned to Kira. He saw first hand what that damn device could do. The fact that maybe Flay didn't knew what happened that day after the ZAFT attack also bother him, so he prefer to save the explanation.

Just as they thought that there was nothing left in the area, and a sudden rain started the Omega's scanners found something. What seem to be the remains of a transport were in the ground. Flay was the first to got there, but as she approach to it, she step into something. As she looks at it, her eyes went wide. It was the toy of the boy she has seen earlier in the Lorelei's hangar. As she approached to the transport, what she saw make her legs fail, crumbling in the now muddy ground, her eyes wetting.

Still inside the Strike Freedom, Kira saw these, but couldn't do anything but seeing the red haired woman sobbing. Suddenly, Mai's voice was heard in the SF comm. System.

"**General, we found a heat signature. Is very weak, but there's no match with known vessels. It got to be them!"**

Flay also heard that. As she slowly rose from the ground, her eyes were already darkened, and in her mind there was only one thought.

"I'll kill them…"

* * *

Clayton was bragging of himself… as always.

"Decimating a base is such an easy task with the right tools, isn't that right."

Just an hour ago, he just drop what the Heirs call a 'Cyclops Charge' in the middle of the USSA firebase and only watched as the tactical weapon did the job in his place.

"I'm in such a great mood now that we clean the world of those maggots that nothing can be wrong."

The sudden explosion of one of the escorting Den'an's over starboard make Clayton jump in his seat.

"What the f…!"

"Heat signature detected! It's the Omega!"

"What?!"

"And also the Strike Freedom!"

"Make all units to scramble! I'm also going out! Let's play real hard ball!"

* * *

Charging right into an enemy's nest is a tactic that is considered suicidal. But with a couple of angry pilots flying Gundams, that tactic is pretty well effective. Without losing time, Flay wasted the patrol Den'an's with the Whispers, while Kira make his classic slice and dice with the rest of them. As three new units deployed from the enemy ship, they saw a Den'an with a different painting.

"That may be their commander!"

"He's mine…"

Kira could sense the animosity of Flay against the bastard that make the attack on the firebase and let her handle him personally, as he took for himself the remaining two.

Flay was not only mad, she was completely enraged with this guy, whoever he was, and she was going to make him pay for his sins slowly. As the Omega circled around the Den'an, Flay went close and personal, sparring with Clayton with all the speed that the Omega had. The Heirs' commander was having problems just by parrying her beam saber.

"Not bad for a mere bio weapon, but you can't win against one of the most skilled warriors of the Heirs."

Even with the overstatement, Clayton knew how to fly the Den'an, and Flay discovered that as Clayton hit her beam shield with his own and fired his hand-held machine gun over the Gundam, which was completely useless thanks to the VPS armor. Flay knew that this guy only took this as a game. A play in which he may believed that he was some kind of "chosen one" that can make everything he wanted, and that enraged her even more.

"You won't kill anymore innocent lives, you bastard!"

Meanwhile, Kira has already dispatched the remaining Den'an's; one with a direct hit from the rail guns and the other with a blast of the joined MA-M21KF beam rifles, and as he turned over the Heirs' ship, a Quadra-energy blast appeared from behind him and tore the side port of the enemy vessel. Kira watched as the Lorelei's frontal guns were aimed again towards the now sinking ship.

"Mister March, make sure that those SOB have an agonic death."

"Aye, aye, ma'am! Tristan, Gottfried, fire!"

The second burst of the Lorelei hit hard, and the enemy vessel went down slowly, exploding a second later after touching ground.

Back to Flay, she was really fed up with this guy, so she set herself to finish him once and for all. Remembering a similar maneuver from Kira's flight against Athrun a year ago, she deflect the Den'an beam saber with one of her own, and then, tore the enemy MS right arm. Without stopping, she took the legs, head and remaining arm of the Den'an, and held it on mid air, just as she charged a full blast of the Omega's right Whisper.

"People like you…

As she release Clayton, the targeting system of the Omega had the Den'an locked on.

… deserves to die!"

With the setup on wide expansion, the Whisper blast engulf the remains of the Den'an and went all the way to the ground until the enemy MS disintegrated moments before. For Clayton, an agonizing death seems to be the right thing.

Flay, panting after this ordeal, suddenly reacted to her own Seed. More images of the past, new images of her past being were showed. Images that make her shame. Images of her planning Kira's demise after her father's death. Images of her hate towards the Coordinators. Images that make her understand more of her own self.

And it scared her.

"I see… that was my true self…"

Kira sense her internal struggle, but before everybody could react, the Omega took off. Galen, being the first noticing that, reacted as only him could do.

"I knew it! Aim Tristan! Shot down the traitor!"

A second later, the bridge of the Lorelei was watching right into one of the Strike Freedom's MA-M21KF beam rifles.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Rosario understood the indirect fast.

"Override that order. All hands, change to Condition Yellow! General, what's going on?"

Kira's answer was as cryptic as the red haired woman known as Flay Allster, or rather, Razgriz, was up to now.

"Seems that she cannot forgive herself…"

* * *

AN: Ok, first the apologies as this chapter is almost 2 months later, officially, a month later as I was sick during November. As for all December, the classic writer's block took its toll on me. Thanks to Mosh and StormWolf's updates, I'm back on track, and finish the latest chapter. Sorry if the battle seems a little rushed, but with Flay's mental status, I couldn't think on something else. This is mostly the first part of Flay's next phase of recovering herself, a phase that will necessarily need Kira's help.

Next chapter may be the return of the Archangel, or maybe I'll get to finish with Flay's internal struggle.


	11. Sharing Bond

Like the raging storm outside, the mood onboard the Lorelei was dull and heavy. The apparent defection of Razgriz and her consequent disappearing with the Omega could've been a serious blow on the crew, but with Kira's presence, and what he represents helped a lot. In fact, once back to the bridge, almost everyone knew that he had a really good explanation about what happened to Razgriz…

THUD!!

…after he knock off the lights out of Galen right after entering the bridge. Nevertheless, without much experience doing those kind of things, Kira seem to hurt his hand.

"Talking about steel skulls…" After a few seconds, Rosario enters the fry.

"I believe that you know what the hell is going on, General. What happened to Razgriz?"

"My only guess is that she remembered her darker past side, a side likely to be sided with our new enemies right now."

"That only confirms that she has defected and has returned to her masters!" That was over the edge, and everyone in the bridge knew it. Hirvonen and Zsolt Brimstone, Lorelei's helmsman, had to hold Kira, who has all intention to give Galen a piece of his mind the old fashioned way. Once again, Rosario had to intervene.

"One more word and I'll have your sorry ass thrown into the brig, understood, XO?!"

Tense seconds later, Galen nods and thankfully Kira back off, and just in time as Hirvonen and Brimstone were almost worn out.

"He nailed the XO, pay!" Even with the knowledge that Zsolt was somewhat a natural born gambler, Hirvonen took the risk… and lose. After the payment, Kira then continued the explanations.

"Flay's confused. She doesn't know what to believe right now. Even her Seed is unstable, and only her Newtype Resonance is holding her now fragile mind, but it will be only for a while unless I help her." As Kira explained the situation, Klaus and Zaitzev also entered the bridge.

"You mean us, General."

"No this time. This is something that only I can do, as I'm the only one that knew her past and understand what she's enduring right now." Turning again, Kira now addressed Rosario.

"The Lorelei still needs to get to Antofagasta at least. I'm ordering you to get going and stay there at least for a whole day. If I'm not back with Flay by then, your orders are to reach Callao, re supply and contact Orb's High Command and get there ASAP." This was new for everyone. Up until now, Kira was only part of the crew and has intervene only as and advisor or a MS pilot, but now he was giving direct orders.

"We're under Cagalli-sama's orders. General, we can't…" But before Rosario could continue, Kira spoke first.

"Who do you think has more authority in Orb Forces, captain? Me or my out of her mind sister?" Huge point for Kira. Cagalli may be Orb's Representative, but her last stunts trying to lead the army ended in disasters that Kira and the Archangel had to mend.

"Al least let me go with you as a backup." Klaus wanted to go not only for that reason, but if they encountered foes, he could learn more of Kira's fighting abilities by watching the man in action.

"No. The Lorelei needs you as its first defender."

"The General is right, comrade. Give up." As all Russians, Zaitzev look the logical part of the whole situation. Without the Strike Freedom, the firepower of the whole ship is reduced. Nevertheless, having to resort to the Murasame and the Launcher Dagger is not a bad idea, at least until the Lorelei reach Antogafasta. As Klaus nod, Kira then look back to Galen.

"It's easy to act just by the book, XO… but there are times that you need to toss away the book if you're going to make the right decision."

"Words of experience, General?" With his back on the Lorelei's XO, Kira added…

"My former XO onboard the Archangel died because of the book… and we all miss her badly."

With the whole bridge completely silent, Kira went back to the hangar, getting ready to find Flay.

* * *

Alone. That's a feeling no one wants to have. In a way, she understand that humans can't live without contact with other, but right now, Flay only wanted to just disappear. Tired of a somewhat long flight, she spotted a cave in which she sheltered from the storm. Still clad on her EAF uniform since the last combat against the Heirs, her head was a real mess.

"_I used him… I wanted him to die…"_

Thoughts of past times, of forbidden wishes still tormented her head. Even if she knew that run away didn't solve anything, right now, Flay didn't want to be close to Kira. More like, she didn't want him close.

"_Why is he still nice to me? How is that he can forgive me for what I did to him?"_

Worst al all, knowing about Kira's relationship with Lacus wasn't helping. Flay feel like she was the evil witch that came to tarnish the bright light of a princess and her knight in shining leather armor.

"_Why can't he just hate me like everyone do!"_

Bracing herself, right now, she wasn't sure if she really is Flay Allster or just an engineered bio-mech pilot called Razgriz…

And she's terrified for that.

* * *

Deep in the rain forest, a man is quietly thinking his own move. Since all communication with Clayton's unit has been lost long enough, Albert Graham knew that he had left this world. _"In the most painful way, I hope",_ thoughts of the sort, Graham was conscious that his own personal fight awaited for him, but somewhat, right now wasn't his time yet.

Deep inside, Graham is sure that the day will come when he had to engage Kira Yamato. That was his own desire, his destiny, his pledge. Even the highest skilful pilots hadn't been a match for him up to now, but there was something amiss. His Excellency itself had granted him a position in the front line because he knew that Graham was his most fearsome warrior.

Graham is waiting to unleash his ability, just as the storm is still pouring the soil. But even the leader of the Heirs don't know Graham's real motive to fight against Kira Yamato. Deep in his soul, Graham is yet a man of honor, a man that knows when there could be manners in the battlefield. One of the now few pilots that still honor the word "combat pilot", not because of his machinery, but for the fact that at the end, is the human itself who operate the machine.

"Soon, very soon…"

And so, Albert Graham is still waiting the chance to battle against someone that may be capable of making him go all out for once.

The wait is killing him…

* * *

Taking advantage of the heavy rain, the Lorelei reached Antofagasta without more entanglements. Just as Kira instructed, the whole ship is being re-supplied, at least that it would reach Callao. Still pained from Kira's right hook, Galen spoke with Rosario.

"You really think the General is right, Captain?"

"Right now, I don't give a damn about that, XO. We're just following orders, and as soon as they're done, we'll go to Callao."

"_She's very bad at lying"_ Galen was no fool in terms of dealing with emotions face to face, and after being under Rosario's command for so long time, he knew when she bluffed or not.

"Well, since we're still re-supplying, I believe that I could make Chief Logan to patch up some of the holes in the external hull. That may take a couple of days, but is better than having this bucket full of holes."

Rosario was no fool also. _"Maybe he just needed a little reminder."_ Was the first thought about what Galen just say.

"Right, make it so, XO."

Just as Galen was exiting the Captain's quarters he added something else.

"Is the best I could do after being such an ass by the book."

Rosario only smiled after her XO leaved.

* * *

Flay was still gathering her own thoughts when she suddenly felt someone very close. So close as a matter of fact that she saw a soaked Kira right in front of her. Just as he thought, Flay's mind, Seed and her still to develop Newtype Ressonance were in such a scramble that he got the chance to track the Omega, land the Strike Freedom (also thanks to the deafening storm outside) not so far of its position and finding Flay. As she tried to past him to get away, he took her arm.

"Calm down!" Kira now was struggling against a frantic Flay. These were the kind of situations that Kira didn't want to face. Being forceful with a woman is very low. And as Flay was right now, it didn't help at all.

"Hate me!" And now Flay used the classic direct defense. If she really wanted to get away from him, she needed not to attack him, but herself… in a way only both of them knew.

"Wha…?"

"Is best for all if you just hate me! I used you! I wanted you to die alongside all Coordinators back then! I don't deserve to be treated as a human!" After that, the struggle waned, both of them were tired physically and mentally after the last events, but that didn't stop Flay. She wanted to be left behind. Right now, she knew that even Kira wouldn't be able to say something after that.

"You wanted that to happen all the time we were together?" Unless Kira remind her the last time they spoke in the Archangel during the war. The very right moment she knew that she was captivated by the Gundam pilot.

"It doesn't matter. What I did was worst than some of the things Blue Cosmos did back then." Even if Flay knew that what Kira said was right, the memories of her Seed when it was aiding Kira the last two years were screaming in her head to let him go. Especially memories about certain pink haired songstress and the time she spent with him.

"You already had Lacus Clyne… you don't need a tool like me…" Flay was sure to win this one, but then, something out of her script happened out of the blue.

When she stops struggling against him, Kira took a step forward and kisses her…

Now, normally after such act a well placed slap wouldn't be strange, and Flay thought about doing so, but nonetheless, she gave up and started to kiss Kira back. Deep in her heart, she wanted this to happen. Even if it's just a lie. After a full minute, Kira broke the kiss and look directly into her eyes.

"Then it's time for payback! I'll use you just as you use me. Until we reach Orb, you'll be under my command, both military and personal. After that, you'll be free to do whatever you want."

"How can you forgive me like that?"

"There's nothing to forgive. As a matter of fact, I must be the one that need to apologize." Crime and punishment. For them that was the main issue. Now they were face to face, trying to make one to forgive the other. In a way, Kira and Flay were the same.

"Then, let's make up for our own mistakes." Flay let the words die as Kira and her shared another kiss, a real and passionate kiss that hold almost a lifetime emotions.

The storm outside was nothing compared to what the young pilots share for the rest of the night.

* * *

Far in the PLANTS, still administrating the Confederation Fleet movements, Lacus and Andy Waltfeld were on their way to a meeting when Lacus stopped. Her Seed sensed something very strong. Much stronger than any other feeling she sensed before.

"Is something the matter, miss?"

"No, Commander Waltfeld. Just a feeling…" Lacus just turned to a window. Looking at the space that surround Aprilius and them, she was truly confused.

"_Kira? No, it wasn't just him. I don't know why, but this feeling is… reassuring. Almost like someone becoming free."_

* * *

Deep in the jungle, another person sense that. But while Lacus was confused, this one was feeling joy beyond imagination.

"LT.! Prepare the ship and my personal squadron as soon as possible!"

As the young lieutenant stood up to accomplish the order, for once, Albert Graham was smiling.

"_Finally, the time for our match is close…"_

* * *

A familiar landscape, being surrounded with figures that resemble her but with different clothes. She knew where she was.

"Ok, if I'm going to be here every time an important event in my screwed life happens, we need some rules." Being inside her own soul was getting repetitive in Flay's opinion, but after all the mess she did, maybe it was not a ludicrous thing now.

"This is the last time you'll be here" The Flay with the white EAF uniform said.

"Eh?"

"Because not only you now know that he didn't blame you, but also that you have finally forgive yourself." The Flay with the recruit EAF uniform said.

"Now, the pages of your own story will be pure white once again, for you to write them." The Flay in the pink long dress said.

"And a new future, a new possibility will be found…" As she turned to face the new voice, this one startled Flay. She was looking at herself. Same proportion, her red and black fight suit and her hair tied in a ponytail.

"For everyone…" A final new voice entered the fray, but before Flay got time to look at it. Everything turned white.

* * *

For once, Flay awaken after a full blessed sleep. Almost complete naked except her high-thigh leggings, she felt completely refreshed. Even more when she looked up and saw Kira sleeping, still embracing her. She looked outside the cave only to see that the storm was over, but that was something that didn't matter so much. Carefully, she got out of Kira's embrace, sit up, took Kira's jacket and put it on her bare upper body. Looking back at Kira, she places his head on her lap. She couldn't believe it. They make love once and again and again that night, only stopping when both were completely spent. As a matter of fact, neither of them wanted to stop. It just happened.

"You deserve someone better…" Looking at him once again, she tried to kiss his cheek, only for him to turn suddenly and catch her lips on his for a brief moment.

"I always wanted you. Maybe it was just lust for you at the beginning, but I felt that I needed you just as you needed me… Strange, isn't it?"

"Maybe we both got what we deserved. Maybe this all is a mistake."

"Maybe… but I'm willing to take that risk. Will you?" Flay only stay there, looking at Kira.

Sometime during the night, she already decided what to do…

* * *

The patches were almost done, and the ship was supplied enough to get to Callao. Rosario and the rest of the Lorelei knew that there wasn't more excuses for them to stay on Antofagasta.

"Captain…" Rosario only stared at the distance, and issues the order.

"Mai, inform port control that we're set to sail out. Set course, mister Brimstone. Let's get to Callao."

Silently, the Lorelei leaves the port. Inside the bridge, the mood is darker.

"I hate being right for once…" Galen was sure that this time, the book didn't make a mistake. Fortunately, a blip on Mai's radar happened to say other things.

"Two thermal marks incoming! IFF marking Strike Freedom… and the Omega!"

The cheers didn't wait to be hared. Zsolt, turned around and collected the last bet from Hirvonen and Galen himself. As this happens, Kira and Flay contacted the ship.

"**Lorelei, this is General Yamato. I need clearance to land."**

"Lorelei, this is Raz…" After her personal odyssey, Flay was determined in one thing.

"This is 2nd Lieutenant Flay Allster, codename Razgriz, requesting clearance to land."

She was starting her very own life as Flay Allster.

"**Strike Freedom, Omega, you're clear to land"**

* * *

* * *

**AN:** Yay, I'm still alive! Working and schedules got the better of me, but the strange of all this is that this chapter was supposed to be the next one! Every time I started the AA's arc on Berlin, this one bugged me so much that I had to write it. Is difficult to write about Kira and Flay in such personnel level, but here was necessary. (No. No Lemon for the ones that expected it. Maybe in a "deleted scenes" if I manage to make so) Well, next one (now's real) is the Archangel.


	12. Coming to Terms

The city of Berlin has suffered war since ancient times. Two World Wars, internal skirmishes and the most recent of them that destroyed most of the city. Again and again, its people managed to rebuild it, with help or not. Right now, Berlin was somewhat the symbol of what the Confederation wants. ZAFT, former EAF personnel, Naturals and Coordinator equally helping each other to bring back the ancient German city. Following earlier orders prior its descent to Earth, the Archangel is one again in the city, last visited during the Berlin Engagement a year after, and the sole presence of the ship was a morale boost for everyone outside. Inside the Pegasus, its main crew discusses the mission details.

"As you all can see, it will be a 2-sided operation. Strange enough, most of our MS compliment will stay on board." Athrun directed the briefing. Even though Murrue was the AA's captain, most of the tactical and technical issues for the MS squads and many missions were for the Sword of Justice.

"What are HQ's expect us to fight with? Foul language?" Since the AA reach Berlin, it seems that Shinn has reverted to his old self. But unfortunately for him, he wasn't in the Minerva any longer.

"Shinn, shut up for once and listen. Most reports target the area closer to Berlin as the center of irregular activities. As a matter of fact, the first part of this operation will take two of us to an open event." Standing alongside with him, Meyrin continued the briefing. Little red's ability with computers and her quick thinking of any situation were at hand with Athrun's management, and a great asset to the AA.

"Since the reconstruction of Berlin, an air race through the Alps has been the main attraction and income resources for the city and what remains of the old European Community. We'll use this air race to reach up one of the two targets we're aiming: a factory of some kind discovered deep in the mountains." Watching the diagram on screen, Dearka seemed puzzle as the mentioned site was in what seems a mountain natural-crater.

"I don't understand. Why can't we blow that thing from the orbit?"

"HQ already tried, but failed for this." A click and some footage was enough for everyone to see what Meyrin means. A huge beam bombardment being defected easily by a well known device.

"Beam shielding technology…"

"That's why we're using the air race. The Skygrasper in Aile-Grasper mode and the Core Splendor can fly closer to that site without much suspicion and make a clinical strike on it."

It was Mwu who explained the reason of the use of the aging Mobile Armor alongside with the Impulse flight module.

"Impulse' parts and the Force Pack are being modified to stay on hold airborne at a certain position, just in case things got out of hand as we speak." Miriallia informed everyone after receiving an internal comm. from the hangar. For Chief Murdoch this was a challenge that he wanted to attempt.

"Meanwhile, a second group will infiltrate a suspected warehouse in the outskirts of the city at the same time. In case that both targets are connected, they won't have time to warn the other."

"Well, and the chosen ones are…?" Yzak spoke. Everyone could see that he was impatient.

"Colonel Flaga and Lunamaria will fly on the air race. Yzak, Dearka, Shiho and I will infiltrate the warehouse. Shinn will stay here, guarding the ship" Needless to say, the kid exploded after.

"Wait a second! Why's that?! Since I have more experience with the Core Splendor, I should be the one flying!" There are times when Shinn's rants are bearable, but right now, Athrun didn't have the time –or the mood whatsoever– to discuss with him.

"Two main reasons. One: Lunamaria is the Impulse designated pilot. Two: Everybody in German territory knows about what you did on Berlin with the Destroy, and I don't think that the presence of the Butcher of Berlin will help." While he really wasn't at fault about what happen to the city then, Shinn even attack the Freedom when it was attacking the gigantic EAF MS, something that most of the remaining citizens of Berlin saw that day. And, since Shinn was a well known pilot thanks to Dullinal's propaganda, he was really a marked man in this city. He just opted to shut his mouth and comply with the order, just when Athrun dismissed the briefing.

"Ok, people, let's get to work!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mwu and the AA mechanic crew prepare the Aile-Grasper in the hangar. Since Lunamaria and he were going undercover, Mwu had the idea of reviving his old EAF alter ego. Already dressed as Neo Lorrnoke, –helmet included– he saw Luna checking up some things inside the hangar. Still preoccupied from a conversation the two of them had a time ago, he approaches the red-head pilot.

"Are you sure that you want to use her name?"

"It is the only name I've been hearing since we got here. Besides, it's for a good deed."

"What I'm worried about is the kid. He may not take this too good."

"As a matter of fact, he was the first person who I told about it"

"Oh man…"

"Yeah, that's what my sister also said."

"You're not going to let him breath, isn't it?"

"Not if he still lives in the past…" As Mwu got back to the Skygrasper, Lunamaria took a moment to reflect about the name she'll be using for this. She can help to feel a little jealous of it, and as a matter of fact, she thinks that is a name with some mystic.

"Stellar Loussier…"

* * *

While the plan was in motion, the Archangel is keeping its position over the city, and its remaining crew helping with some of the construction works. But for one Shinn Asuka, his idea of being here is not somewhere near this, as he plans to go to a very special place. Even with Athrun's orders, he knew one way to do so without much suspicion.

**"CIC, Destiny waiting on the catapult for schedule patrol."**

On the AA bridge, Murrue and Meyrin knew what Shinn was doing, but with the not so pleasant idea of having him ranting until the strike teams returned, decided to play along… for a while.

"Mirialia, let him free. At least we'll have a couple of hours scotch-free." Murrue was convinced that with the MS defending the city since the work started, Shinn would be better gone battling his own ghosts.

"Roger. Destiny, you're clear for taking off."

At the GO signal in the catapult's claxon, Shinn took off… to visit a part of his past.

* * *

It took him a while to reach the place, but instead of just landing on the lake, Shinn descend a couple of clicks away. Just as before, the place almost hidden from almost everything. Approaching the shore, Shinn still didn't know what to say. All in all, he just wanted to get out of the Archangel, but now, in front of what became Stellar's grave, he didn't know what to do… or say.

"Its peaceful here, isn't it, young man?" Startled, Shinn turn to see who did say that. The figure of an old man dressed in what seem casual clothes –at least in German territory– was beside him. What Shinn wanted to know was where the hell did he came from and how did he was beside him without making a sound in a completely desolate area.

"It is a place where souls came to rest before parting on a journey."

"Journey, you said?"

"Most of them just stay for a while, make its deeds, and then leave, making this place look even more beautiful than when they came first." For Shinn, it was truly strange that he didn't feel any danger or evil coming from that man. As a matter of fact, he seemed relaxed.

"You're here because of one of those souls?"

"In a way…" Not wanting to alarm the man by saying what happen to Stellar or the fact that he was partially responsible of the destruction of his country, Shinn kept the details only for him.

"Maybe, instead of worrying on one that already make peace with her own soul, you could start taking care of the one beside you now." How does that man could guess Shinn's situation was something that the pilot of Destiny may ponder later, but in this moment, what the old man say had some sense…

"I'm the one to blame. If I had made the right decision… And now, I may have done the same." … specially when almost everything he has thought since the arrival on Berlin was Stellar, and not Lunamaria. While Shinn was lost in its thoughts, the old man pulls away from his line of sight.

"Stellar do not blame you, Shinn Asuka." At hearing that, and after turning to retort, the old man was nowhere to seen. Even a young person wasn't able to just disappear in thin air like that.

"Now I'm paranoiac…" But, just as Stellar's NT aura managed to speak with him at Messiah, Shinn sensed something else.

"_The soul return to the planet, making the planet stronger, and thus, giving mankind a future…"_

Shinn Asuka wasn't a full believer of the "Newtype Resonance" that General Yamato spoke so often, but he has lived things that may change his point of view. Those last words he heard were testimony of what Stellar say –or what he thought–to him in space.

While pondering of the real meaning of this experience, his portable comm. went off, signaling a battle alert of some kind. Turning over the Destiny at full dash, his resolve was clear.

"_If I don't protect the future that she gave to us, then I can't be called a man. And if I can't even protect Luna, I don't deserve __to be forgiven… not for her"_

After Destiny took off, the ghostly figure of a young blonde lady watched him.

"_A future for you to share with your beloved one. Now live… Shinn."_

As Stellar Loussier ascends to a higher plane, finally letting him go, she can't stop thinking about the gift that she will left.

* * *

AN: Not my brightest chapter (and the shortest of all up to now), but after being blocked for a while, is an advance. Actually, this chapter was meant to be the fist part of "Operation Berlin", but then I saw that I needed a first chapter for babble (and Shinn's out of this world experience) 


End file.
